Quatre Rogue pour le prix d'un
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Quand Voldemort se trouve un nouvel allié, Poudlard a du mal à gérer cela. Heureusement Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Severus Rogue sont là Et en 73, le jeune Severus Rogue et Lily Evans sortent ensemble et la menace de Voldemort planent sur eux...
1. Une arrivée remarquée

Quatre Rogue pour le prix d'un.

Par Ripper.

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling , mais tout ce qui n'est pas reconnaissable et l'histoire m'appartiennent. 

Bon, je vous explique le principe : les chapitres impairs se déroulent lors de la septième année d'Harry et cie et les chapitres pairs lors du temps des maraudeurs, de 1973 à 1975. Les phrases en italiques sont des pensées ou les souvenirs qu'un personnage se remémore. 

Bonne Lecture !

Marjo.

**Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée remarquée**

_Encore une année à Poudlard qui commence... pensait un jeune garçon dans le train pour Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

Harry était à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux de retrouver ses amis Ron et Hermione et triste de devoir quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Il regarda Hermione et lui fit un léger sourire. Il était certain qu'elle pensait à Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare. Il savait que Krum l'avait demandé en mariage et Hermione avait demandé jusqu'à Noël pour réfléchir. Viktor avait simplement hoché la tête et lui avait souhaité une bonne année scolaire. Ron, à leur côté, souriait bêtement. Il devait penser à Rosina, une fille de Serdaigle avec qui il sortait depuis l'an passé. Hermione, brusquement, rompit le silence.

- Dites, vous avez pensé à ce que vous allez faire après l'école ?

- Oui, Hermione, répondirent en choeur les deux garçons. 

            - Attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, fit Harry

            - Quant à moi, dit Ron, ce serait plutôt dans le ministère, comme mon père. Mais et toi, Hermione ?

            - Dumbledore m'a fait une offre : professeur d'histoire moldue. Le professeur Erwann prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année.

Le train commença à freiner : Poudlard était en vue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione saluèrent Hagrid qui convoyait les premières années à travers le lac. Ils montèrent dans les diligences, et partirent pour le château. Enfin arrivés, ils s'aperçurent que le hall était bondé, comme chaque année. La directrice des Gryffondors y attendait les premières années. Harry se souvint brièvement de la première fois qu'il était rentré dans ce château. Il y avait découvert un foyer, une maison et des amis. Mc Gonagall leur fit un petit signe de loin. Hermione le lui rendit, et rentra dans un homme avec une longue cape noire. Il avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Rogue ! Hermione attendit la punition. 

_Des points enlevés à Gryffondor avant le début des cours. Génial ! _

L'homme se retourna et Hermione s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que l'homme en question n'était en aucun cas leur professeur de potions. Cet homme était très grand comme Rogue, mais avait un visage jovial et avenant. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda si elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Hermione lui répondit que non. L'homme s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand il leva les yeux et se figea. Il s'excusa et partit rapidement.

Rogue regarda ses étudiants aller et venir dans le grand hall. Ils aperçut Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire cette année pour perturber le calme de cette école ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont inventer ? _

Il aperçut Drago Malefoy avec un petit garçon, et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Drago le lui rendit et montra Rogue au garçon. Le maître des potions le reconnut immédiatement : Scorpio Malefoy, première année en Serpentard. Même pas la peine de demander au choixpeau. La lettre de Lucius avait été claire : il devait lui donner le même traitement qu'à Drago. C'est à dire, favoritisme, triche, couverture contre les autres professeurs... Ca ne lui posait pas forcément de problèmes et ça renforçait son statut d'espion. Il y avait 7 ans, lorsque Drago était en première année, Voldemort était dans Poudlard même, et Rogue avait été obligé de s'interposer directement avec son « hôte », Quirell. L'état de santé de Voldemort, faible, à moitié fou, lui avait fait oublié sa trahison. Et comme les autres mangemorts et leurs enfants n'étaient pas au courant de cet épisode, personne n'avait pu le rappeler aux maître des ténèbres. Donc, il était toujours espion à Poudlard pour Voldemort et contre-espion pour Dumbledore. L'espace d'un instant, il se souvint de la raison de l'erreur de sa vie.

_- Severus ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime ! Je serais plus puissant et comme ça, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer ! On vivra ensemble, pour toujours ! On sera un !_

            - _Trop tard, Severus. On est déjà deux... _

Il revint soudainement au présent. Il venait de voir du clin de l'œil Hermione rentrer dans quelqu'un. Qui ne lui sembla pas du tout étrangère. 

_Non, ce n'est pas possible... __Pas lui ! _

A ce moment, une cloche retentit, et il sursauta. L'heure du dîner. Assis à la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue observait la répartition : 4 nouveaux Serpentards dont Scorpio, 6 Gryffondors, 3 Serdaigles et 5 Poufsouffles. Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Il fit son habituel discours :

            - Bien, cette année est la dernière pour beaucoup d'entre vous, et la première pour d'autres. J'espère que cette année vous semblera la plus belle que vous vivrez ici. Je vais nommer les préfets en chef. Cette année, ce sera Hermione Granger, septième année en Gryffondor et Valentin Lodson sixième année en Serdaigle. Je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Kolh Forlodon. Il nous vient de Durmstrang, où il vient d'obtenir son diplôme de magie. Comme chaque année, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite ; et j'espère qu'on ne transgressera pas cette interdiction avec autant de régularité que l'an dernier.

Il finit avec un regard appuyé sur Harry.

            - Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent par magie sur les différentes tables, et tous les étudiants se mirent à manger avec des cris de joie. Hermione observa la table des professeurs. Le professeur Erwann était un homme blond aux yeux bleus et à lunettes. Il paraissait une petite quarantaine d'année, et était trop jeune pour la retraite. Il discutait avec Rogue qui lui répondait par monosyllabes et par hochement de tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Forlodon. 

_Diplôme de Durmstrang, hein ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas faire qu'étudier des contre-sorts, cette année..._

Brusquement, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec grand fracas, et un homme hurla :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Forlodon sauta de ses mains et après un autre sort, le prof de dcfm se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné. L'homme s'exclama :

            - Vous voyez, m'sieur Dumbledore, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !

            - Non, justement, je ne vois pas, Angus.

- Regardez, il a une invention moldue qu'on appelle une bombe. C'est un explosif, comme pour le sort Explosio. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas encore déclenchée ! Tant mieux ! J'vous avais dit que les diplômés de Durmstrang, c'est des soldats de Voldemort !

Il releva la manche de Forlodon et la marque sombre apparut. Angus regarda Dumbledore avec un air de triomphe et de « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

Personne n'avait remarqué Rogue, figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités d'horreur. 

_Oh non ! Tout sauf lui ! des grenouilles, des serpents, des mangemorts, mais pas lui ! _

A ce moment, deux autres hommes rentrèrent :

            - Ang', ça va ?

            - Ouais, ça va, frangin. En retard pour le meilleur  comme d'hab' ! 

Le deuxième, visiblement le plus jeune, riposta : 

            - Si tu ne t'étais pas amusé à me balancer contre un arbre, on serait arrivé à temps ! T'as encore voulu t'attirer la vedette ! Et c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça ! Je te rappelle que pour la capture de Girson, je suis encore allé me balader dans les branches d'un sapin !

            - Lloyd ! Si tu ne sais pas voler, apprends, répliqua Angus, calmement, l'air d'être importuné par la réflexion du jeune homme.

Dumbledore interrompit la dispute et les pria de se calmer. Puis,

            -Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais maintenant, nous avons un terroriste mangemort capturé, mais pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

            - Eh, on peut s'en charger, nous ! Il n'y a pas mieux que trois chasseurs de prime pour apprendre à des gamins ! D'autant plus qu'on comptait se mettre au vert pour un an !, s'exclama Angus, ravi.

            - On dit prendre une année sabbatique, corrigea Dumbledore, puis se tournant vers les étudiants toujours ébahi : D'habitude, on a du mal à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année, nous en aurons trois ! Je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs : Angus, Tulio, et Lloyd Rogue !

Il désigna successivement le plus grand, le plus maigre et le plus jeune. Angus fit une petite courbette. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Severus : même taille, même corpulence, même cheveux. On aurait pu les confondre de loin. Mais Angus avait des yeux bleus éclatants et des traits détendus et souriants. Tulio était plus petit, plus fin et portait ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts. Il avait une balafre qui lui coupait la joue droite en deux. Ses yeux verts semblait renvoyer toutes ses pensées tellement ils étaient grands. Lloyd était blond, et avait les cheveux en pique. Il avait les yeux bleus. Il avait un air mutin et en ce moment très énervés. Les trois hommes semblaient très amis. Ils avaient une façon de se tenir qui reflétait des années d'équipe et de solidarité. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être invincible. Et pourtant on pouvait les battre, Severus le savait assez.

Il y eut un énorme silence dans la salle, et le maître des potions se prit la tête dans les mains. Les étudiants les regardaient, yeux écarquillés, tentant de deviner mi-curieux mi-horrifiés les liens de parenté entre ces trois sympathiques gaillards et leur horrible prof de potions. Angus éclata de rire : 

            - C'est mon frère qui vous met dans cet état là ? Sev' ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne terrifie pas ceux à qui tu veux apprendre quelque chose ! Vous savez, les mômes, mon frère, quand il était petit, il faisait toujours des...

            - Angus ! Arrêtes ça immédiatement ! Non content de venir me gâcher la vie à Poudlard, il faut encore que tu m'humilies en public et devant les étudiants, en plus ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?

            - Mon cher Severus, je me prends pour ton frère., dit-il d'une voix sérieuse, et se tournant vers les élèves, et oui ! Severus Rogue ici présent est mon frère. Ainsi que Tulio. Et Lloyd est notre cousin. Comme vous avez sans doute deviné, nous sommes des chasseurs de prime. Des Aurors mercenaires, si vous préférez. Avant, la Blackstaff, notre équipe de chasseurs, comportait Severus aussi. Mais un événement a fait qu'il se tourne vers l'enseignement. Pour votre plus grand malheur, je dois dire. Ehhhhh !

Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter un plat de purée qui passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête, et que fit disparaître Dumbledore juste avant qu'il ne rencontre la tête d'une fille de Serdaigle. 

            - Messieurs, calmez vous. Est-ce un spectacle à donner aux étudiants ? Severus, je ne vous avais jamais vu..., dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Une porte claqua, le maître des potions était parti. Tulio commença à crier contre son frère,

            - Alors là, bravo ! Angus, t'es devenu fou, ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien comment il réagit ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il a une vie maintenant, ne la gâches pas !

Angus haussa les épaules et réfléchit.

_Tu dois tenir un an. Se brouiller avec lui  le premier jour n'est peut-être pas diplomatique. _

Il regarda Tulio et Lloyd, et suivit Severus.

***

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient suivi cet échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Rogue avait donc une famille ? Bizarre. 

            - C'est géant ! Un Rogue ne suffisait pas ! On en a quatre, maintenant ! Et professeurs de défense ! On va trinquer, cette année !, s'exclama Ron.

            - Les autres n'ont pas l'air comme _lui., objecta Hermione._

            - Un Rogue est un Rogue, fit Harry pensivement. Je pense comme Ron, cette année, ça va être dur.

Et tous se replongèrent dans leur dîner. Quand il fut fini, le trio partit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tous les étudiants commentaient les événements du soir, et l'arrivée peu orthodoxe de leurs nouveaux professeurs.

            - Wow ! ils savent ce qu'ils font !

            - Quatre Rogue, on est mort !

            - Ils sont chasseurs de prime...

            - Il est mignon, celui qui s'appelle Lloyd...

            - Mais c'est un Rogue !

            - Il n'y a pas de liens direct avec l'autre et il et jeune...

Ron et Harry se mirent à jouer leur première partie d'échec de l'année.  Hermione en eut brusquement assez du bruit, des commentaires, et alla se coucher. Les deux garçons levèrent à peine la tête de leur jeu pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

***

Angus cherchait Severus depuis trois heures maintenant. Poudlard était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait visité la classe de potions, la chambre de son frère, la salle commune des Serpentards, les cuisines, la salle de musique et les cachots du château et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son frère. La dernière fois que Severus s'était disputé avec lui violemment, il était monté au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Mais c'était en 1975, et ils avaient 17 ans ! Mais peut-être que... La tour d'astronomie était la plus haute de Poudlard, et lui était dans les cachots. Ca allait être une longue remontée...

Severus Rogue regarda le paysage à ses pieds. Il pouvait voir Pré-au-lard, Tosquin, une autre ville de sorciers, et jusqu'à 35 km autour de Poudlard. C'était un paysage magnifique en plein jour, mais la nuit, les villes n'étaient qu'un ensemble de points lumineux, et les paysages une masse noire. 

            - Severus ! Non ! Ne saute pas !

Il se tourna vers un Angus hors d'haleine, rouge, et à l'air paniqué. Il dit avec un air de mépris absolu : 

            - Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter, espèce de cornichon. Tu en as mis du temps à me retrouver. 

            - Eloignes toi du bord quand même, un accident, c'est vite arrivé.

***

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. La salle commune était trop chaude, l'air était trop chaud, et par dessus tout, il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. Elle avait besoin d'air frais et de calme. Et elle connaissait un seul lieu où les deux conditions étaient réunies : le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Harry, profondément endormi, ne bougea pas quand Hermione lui emprunta la cape d'invisibilité. Elle la mit et sortit.

Dans les escaliers de la grande tour, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Une voix qu'elle aurait pu identifier entre mille : Severus Rogue. Et une autre qui lui ressemblait étrangement, mais sans la pointe de velours que Severus avait. Ca devait être Angus. A l'abri de la cape d'invisibilité, elle s'approcha du duo. Elle entendit Severus crier :

            - De quel droit oses tu te mêler de ma vie ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sorti du même ventre que tu as le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! 

            - Severus ! Tu as tort ! Tu as été sous mes ordres pendant un an, et tu es encore vivant ! Et en meilleure santé qu'avant ! Toi et moi, on était les meilleures amis du monde !

            - Tu sais, Angus, parfois je me demande si on a le même père !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Angus se contenait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, maintenant et ce qu'avait dit son propre frère le fit sortir de ses gonds. Angus eut un hurlement de rage et sauta sur Severus, poing en avant. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, sur le sol. Mais son frère n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Angus, agenouillé sur lui, le roua de coups. 

Hermione  ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait aller chercher McGonagall mais elle avait peur qu'Angus tue son frère dans l'intervalle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes et stoppa le poing d'Angus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper son frère pour la énième fois. Angus se retourna vers elle mais ne vit rien. Pourtant il sentait une résistance. Il ne pouvait pas abaisser son poing.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait retenir le poing d'un homme en rage. Il faut dire que l'adrénaline aidait. Mais qu'allait elle faire maintenant ?

La réponse vint de Severus lui-même. Voyant Angus distrait, il le frappa de toutes ses forces. Angus partit en arrière et Severus se releva. Hermione, elle aussi tomba et sa tête heurta une pierre, et la jeune fille ne bougea plus. La cape d'invisibilité s'envola et dévoila une partie de son visage et son bras droit.

Severus flanqua son pied dans les côtes d'Angus. Celui-ci grogna, attrapa sa jambe et le frappa dans le genoux avec son pied. Sous la douleur, Severus tomba et vit des étoiles, et comprit. Angus était agenouillé sur lui et était en train de l'étrangler ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il leva le genou et frappa son frère à l'entrejambe. Ce dernier eut un cri étranglé, et tomba, les deux mains à cet endroit. Severus se releva et contempla son frère à ses pieds. Il murmura :

            - A quoi en sommes nous arrivés, mon frère ?

Et il lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans la tête. 

Angus sentit de l'eau sur son visage, et ouvrit les yeux. Le monde était brouillé, tournait et était rouge. Deux mains passèrent sur ses yeux et enlevèrent le rouge. Du sang. Il saignait. Merde.

            - Professeur Rogue, vous allez  bien ?

La voix d'une jeune fille. A travers du brouillard, il reconnut Hermione Granger.

            - Non, pas trop.

            - Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh. 

            - Non ! Surtout pas ! Chez moi, plutôt...

Il se releva doucement. Pourquoi le monde n'arrêtait pas de tourner ? Il avait si mal à la tête. S'appuyant sur Hermione, il descendit les escaliers et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Angus. Celui-ci traînait les pieds, et trébuchait sans arrêt. Hermione arrivait à peine à le maintenir sur ses jambes. Il devait peser dans les 80 kilos, et ces 80 kilos, elle pouvait le sentir à travers ses robes de sorciers, n'était que du muscle. Il lui murmura le mot de passe de ses appartements s'il n'était plus en état de le dire quand il faudrait. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un jeune joueur de piano. Celui-ci regarda et demanda à Angus :

            - Ca va, professeur ?

Angus fit signe que oui et lui demanda de ne pas ébruiter l'incident. Le tableau lui demanda le mot de passe. Sentant son professeur sur le point de s'évanouir, Hermione dit :

            - Tantalus suplicium. 

Le tableau s'ouvrit et dévoila une entrée. Hermione et Angus entrèrent. Il était à peine conscient. Hermione chancelait sous son poids et sans prendre la peine de regarder la pièce, la traversa, entra dans la chambre et le déposa dans le lit. Il y tomba et s'évanouit. Hermione alluma le feu et toutes les bougies qu'elle pût trouver. Quand la pièce fut illuminée, elle regarda la chambre. Elle était belle, tout simplement, assez sobre, décoré en bleu et crème, avec une légère touche de bordeaux. Il y avait un lit immense, une armoire, une commode, un bureau et un fauteuil. Hermione s'attarda sur l'homme dans le lit. Il avait une coupure à travers le front, un énorme bleu sur la tempe, là où son frère l'avait frappé, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Hermione devait pousser les recherches un peu plus loin. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit. Sa poitrine était couverte de bleus, et un côté de ses cotes était étrangement violacé. Angus grogna et s'agita. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur Hermione. 

            - Miss Granger ? Que faites vous ici ?

            - Je crois que je vous soigne, enfin j'essaie. 

Il sembla réfléchir, et ses yeux s'allumèrent. Il se souvenait de la dispute avec Severus et de la bagarre qui s'en avait résulté. 

            - C'est vous qui m'avait empêché de frapper Severus ?

            - Oui. Vous alliez le tuer.

            - Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il en serait sorti amoché. Donne moi la potion sur la cheminée. Merci.

Angus but une gorgée de la fiole et presque immédiatement, son bleu s'estompa, et ses blessures se refermèrent. La douleur qu'il ressentait s'évapora aussi. Il respira mieux et soupira de soulagement. Il sourit à Hermione et reprit.

            - Merveilleuse potion. Qui n'est que temporaire, malheureusement.

            - Je n'avais jamais vu de potions comme ça.

            - Evidemment que non ! Tu imagines ça dans le libre commerce ? Des mangemorts achetant une potion qui guérit et enlève la douleur ? Ca ne dure pas longtemps, une journée, mais lors d'une bataille, c'est suffisant. Même les autres aurors n'ont pas cette potion. Ils peuvent se faire capturer.

            - Vous aussi, objecta Hermione.

            - Nous ? non ! 

Et il éclata de rire. Quand son rire se fut calmé, il continua :

            - Pour te remercier, tu as le droit de me poser une question. Mais si tu me demandes ce que ça signifie, ta question sera posé. Je t'expliquerais, mais tu l'auras dans le... Enfin bref. Tu peux me demander la recette des brocolis à la sauce bolonaise comme un passage secret de Poudlard, ou un renseignement personnel. Tu me comprends ?

Hermione fit signe que oui. Elle se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

_Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander ? Pourquoi cette dispute ? Non, Rogue a insulté leur père, c'est pour ça. Tiens, pourquoi pas une question sur Rogue..._

Avant même de pouvoir réfléchir plus, elle demanda :

            - Pourquoi Rogue est il comme il est ?

            - Tu veux son enfance ?

            - Oui

            - Très bien. La voici.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença son histoire.

            - Severus et moi sommes plus que de simples frères. Nous sommes jumeaux. De faux jumeaux, mais jumeaux quand même. Nous sommes nés le 30 octobre 1958 à Manchester. Nos parents étaient très riches, et malheureusement, des sorciers sombres. Severus est sorti du ventre de notre mère en second. Donc il était l'aîné, le deuxième sortant ayant été confectionné avant le premier. Moi, je fus confié à un précepteur, un français du nom de Olivier Keram. Severus fut éduqué par nos parents. Je jouais et lui étudiait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, moi et Tulius, pas la suite, n'étudions pas comme lui.

            - Tulius ?

            - Tulio. Il a changé de nom. Il a été horrifié quand il a découvert que nos parents étaient partisans de Voldemort. 

            - Sev... Votre frère et vous n'avez pas changé de nom, pourtant.

            - Tu me voyais m'appeler Ango ?

Hermione pouffa, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Angus reprit son histoire. 

            - Notre père lui expliquait que lui avait été élu pour accomplir une grande tâche. Qu'il avait un destin à accomplir. A onze ans, je suis parti à Poudlard, mais pas Severus. Il est resté finir son éducation à la maison. J'ai été placé au grand étonnement de tous à Serdaigle, ainsi que Tulio, deux ans plus tard, brisant ainsi la tradition de la maison Rogue qui voulait que tous ce qui est Rogue soit en Serpentard. Severus n'est venu à Poudlard que pour ma quatrième année. Après des tests, ils l'ont intégré en quatrième année, aussi, bien que ce fut sa première année à l'école. Lloyd est aussi arrivé cette année là. Il fut placé en Poufsouffle. Nous étions en 1972, et tous les enfants Rogue étaient à Poudlard. Ca devait être merveilleux, mais ça ne le fut pas pour l'un d'entre nous. Severus. Il n'était pas sociable, trop intelligent pour son âge, sans ami, à part Tulio, Lloyd et moi. Il était capable de remettre un élève de septième année à sa place et corrigeait fréquemment le prof de défense contre les forces du mal sur des détails. Il devait faire l'admiration, il engendra la crainte. Tout le monde l'évitait, mais dans ses études, c'était le génie de la famille. Il s'est découvert un point où il était encore plus fort que dans les autres matières. Il était le premier partout mais la seule classe où il était réellement motivé, c'était les potions. Tout le monde détestait ça, sauf lui. Et une jeune Gryffondor. Lily Evans. Ils ont fait connaissance lors d'une recherche sur les racines de mandragore, se sont disputés un livre, et sont devenus amis.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. 5ème année des maraudeurs : Lily & Sever...

**Chapitre 2 : 5ème année des maraudeurs : Lily & Severus vs Maraudeurs.**

_Encore une année à Poudlard qui commence... pensait un jeune garçon dans le train pour Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

James Potter, 15 ans regardait ses amis. Le train arriverait dans deux heures. Son regard s'attardait particulièrement sur Lily, sa meilleure amie, qui étaient assis à côté de lui. Dans la banquette d'en face, Sirius, Remus et Peter dormaient comme des bienheureux. Lily aussi était dans les bras de Morphée. De temps en temps, un léger grognement s'échappait de la bouche de Remus. Ils étaient cinq, ils étaient courageux, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient les maraudeurs... A sa droite, Lily se détendit, bailla et ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard de James et frissonna sous leur intensité. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Excepté Severus, un jeune Serpentard. Il était féru de potion comme elle et était le premier dans toutes les matières. Seuls Lily et Angus, le frère de Severus, un Serdaigle arrivait à peine à se maintenir à son niveau. Et le pire, c'est que Severus n'apprenait pas ses leçons, écoutait à peine en classe, mais reprenait les erreurs du professeur. Il arrivait à écouter tout en étant distrait. Il était fantastique, sans plus. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'à part ça, elle ne savait rien de lui. Même pas la date de son anniversaire. 

            - Lily, ça va ? James l'interrompit sa réflexion.

            - Oui, James, ça va.

            - J'ai une nouvelle grandiose à t'annoncer !

            - Quoi ?

            - J'ai  reçu une lettre de Mc Gonagall pendant les vacances. Je suis le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor., James avait le regard rêveur et la voix passionnée.

            - C'est super ! , s'exclama Lily, qui ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de cette nouvelle « Grandiose » Il y avait bien plus important. 

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et Rogue passa la tête dans le compartiment. James bondit et s'interposa entre l'intrus et ses amis. 

            - Qu'est ce que tu veux, espèce de Serpentard ? !

            - Rien qui te concerne, je le crains. Lily, je pourrais te parler ?

Mais James ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

            - Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux, à Lily ?

            - Mon cher James, comme je l'ai déjà dit rien qui te concerne. Tu sais, mon ami, les oreilles, c'est comme les pieds, ça se lave., répondit Severus sur un ton extrêmement sarcastique.

            - Je te répondrais, mon cher Sevi, répondit James sur le même ton, et sachant pertinemment que Rogue détestait ce surnom, que les gueules sont comme les portes, ça se ferment.

Sur un dernier sourire ironique, James poussa violemment Severus en arrière, suffisamment pour qu'il tombe et referma la porte du compartiment.

            - JAMES POTTER ! ! COMMENT OSES TU ? ? ?

Le cri de Lily réveilla les trois autres garçons, qui sursautèrent, et regardèrent James comme s'il avait fait sauté le Poudlard Express. Sirius grimaça et dit d'une voix endormie :

            - Mais au nom de Dieu, James, qu'as tu fait ?

            - CE QU'IL A FAIT ? ? ? MAIS IL A FAIT VALDINGUER UN DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS ! ! VOILA CE QU'IL A FAIT !

            - Lily ! Moins fort !, fit James d'une voix sifflante.

            - Qui était l'ami en question ?, demanda Peter.

            - C'était Rogue ! répondit James comme si cela justifiait son action.

            - Et bien Lily, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne reproche pas à James ce qu'il a fait, dit Sirius en refermant les yeux. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Remus et Peter approuvèrent Sirius et se rendormirent. James ne tarda pas à les imiter. Lily les regarda.

            - Tas de nuls !

Et elle sortit du compartiment. 

James rouvrit les yeux ainsi que Remus.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on y a été un peu fort, cette fois.

            - Pour Lily, si. Mais pas pour Rogue.

Dans le couloir, Lily essaya de retrouver Severus. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait du sang à l'endroit où son ami devait être tombé. Elle commença à la chercher, et dans le fond du train près du dernier compartiment, elle vit une autre goutte de sang. Lily commençait à s'angoisser pour Severus. Mais où était il passé ? A part ses quatre amis, personne ne voulait, ni n'aurait pu le faire. Sous une maigreur presque inquiétante, Severus cachait une grande force physique et une souplesse extrême. Soudain, elle sentit une ombre menaçante derrière elle, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy et trois de ses acolytes : Crabbe, Goyle, et Gaverni.

            - Alors, sang de bourbe, tu t'es perdu ? Tu sais, ici, c'est le coin des sangs purs, pas des petites mijaurées dans ton genre.

            - Tu serais surpris de voir ce qu'une petite mijaurée dans mon genre peut faire, Malefoy !

            - Vraiment ? Mais je n'en doute pas, ma chère..., rétorqua t il les voix dégoulinante d'insinuation sexuelle.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur le corps de Lily, de sa tête, jusqu'au pieds avec un long arrêt sur les seins de la jeune fille. 

            - Et bien, dis donc, Potter, et ses petits copains ne doivent pas s'ennuyer avec toi au pieu. 

 Il sourit.

            - Crabbe, Goyle, Gaverni, tenez la !

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent de Lily, les yeux menaçants et salivant déjà d'un futur régal, lorsque...

            - Malefoy ! Arrêtes !

Lily s'évanouit de soulagement en entendant la voix de Severus. Mais que pouvait il faire seul contre ces quatre garnements ? Le problème pour Malefoy, c'est que Severus n'était pas seul. Ses deux frères et son cousin l'accompagnait. Le petit Lloyd en seconde année ne savait rien du tout des duels magiques et Tulius de troisième année avait peine à impressionner, mais avec Angus et Severus, ils formaient une équipe. Et une équipe redoutable.

Et ça, Malefoy le savait. Son père le lui avait dit :

« Mon petit Lucius, Saches que les Rogue sont nos alliés. Mais que si l'un d'entre eux est en colère, il n'hésitera pas à tuer ses amis si sa fureur est dirigée contre eux. Ils sont plus forts les uns que les autres en duels, c'est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération chez eux. Accommodes t'en et ne les contraries pas. »

Malefoy leva les mains en guise de soumission. 

            - D'accord Rogue ! Tu la veux ? Et bien prends la !

Il jeta Lily contre son torse. Severus la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla, laissant le soin à ses frères de couvrir leurs arrières.

Il l'emmena dans son compartiment. Il la posa sur une banquette et s'agenouilla à côté de cette dernière pour surveiller Lily. Il avait demandé à Angus de ne laisser entrer personne et il savait que son frère ne laisserait personne les déranger. Même Potter ne pourrait pas entrer. Angus avait le don du duel, mais pas Severus. Et même si il l'avait, il ne l'aurait pas utilisé contre Potter car cela aurait peiné Lily et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait. Et oui, l'héritier des Rogue n'avait pas plus de capacités au combat qu'un sorcier normal. Mais tant que ces sorciers en question le croyait, il pouvait éviter les duels. Tant mieux ! Il détestait se battre. 

Lily bougea un peu et marmonna quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à « Sev.... » Le jeune sorcier sourit. Elle pensait à lui. Mon Dieu ! comme il l'aimait... Eh oui, son amitié cachait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus beau aussi... Severus embrassa Lily sur le front. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'y verrait aucune allusion amoureuse. Elle savait qu'il était très tactile, et qu'il aimait la toucher, étant donné qu'elle était la seule qui l'approchait. Il lui prit la main et la tapota. Il se leva brusquement, et une légère peur s'empara de lui. Pourquoi ne se réveillait elle pas ?

_Non ! Tu ne vas pas me quitter comme ça ! En tant que ma raison de vivre, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller !_

Il fouilla dans son sac et prit sa bouteille d'eau. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il l'ouvrit et après une grands inspiration, il lança son contenu sur Lily. Qui se réveilla brutalement et complètement furieuse.

            - SEV' ! 

            - Tu ne te réveillais pas... J'ai cru bien faire.

            - Ce n'est pas une raison ! Regardes ! Je suis toute mouillée !

            - S'il n'y a que ça qui t'embêtes...

Il prit sa baguette et fit une arabesque compliqué dans l'air en prononçant :

            - tempto drio Lily !

Aussitôt les vêtements de la jeune fille séchèrent, ainsi que ses cheveux. Severus eut un sourire déçu. Il aimait bien le look T-shirt mouillé . Lily lui adressa un sourire de 100 000 volts qui donnèrent l'impression au garçon qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant, qu'il avait vu la plus belle chose au monde.

            - Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Sev' ?

            - J'ai reçu ça pendant les vacances. Lis le.

Il lui tendit un parchemin portant le sceau de Poudlard. La lettre était du professeur Harmston et disait :

«                                 Cher Monsieur rogue,

En tant que directeur de Serpentard, vous savez très certainement que j'ai le droit de proposer des étudiants pour leur faire intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Vos notes en vol depuis votre intégration à Poudlard étant excellentes, je me suis permis de proposer votre candidature à Ernst Mallaury, capitaine de l'équipe. Je lui ai permis de vous observer lors du passage de votre B.U.S.E.S en vol, et selon lui, la place qui conviendrait le mieux, selon votre style de vol, serait celle d'attrapeur. L'ancien attrapeur nous ayant quitté l'an dernier pour cause de fin d'étude, nous vous proposons la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. 

Monsieur Mallaury et moi-même attendons votre réponse avant le début des cours. Vous êtes peut-être un excellent manieur de balai mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à Serpentard. 

                                                           Cordialement,

Paul Harmston, professeur de charmes à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. »

            - Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Severus.

            - C'est magnifique ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! s'exclama Lily en lui sautant dans les bras.

Ce n'était pas que Lily était moins contente pour James, mais pour Severus, cette place lui procurait une occasion de s'intégrer socialement. Les attrapeurs des quatre équipes comptaient toujours parmi les plus populaires de l'école. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu voler, mais pour qu'on lui propose cette place après l'avoir vu voler une fois, il devait être bon.

_Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi serait il moins bon dans cette matière là ? Il est excellent partout._

Cette pensée était amère et lui faisait un peu honte. Mais quand même, il en avait de la chance !

Severus lui sourit, et tout en la gardant dans ses bras, regarda par la fenêtre. Poudlard approchait. Dans moins d'une heure, on y arriverait. Lily redressa la tête, brusquement.

            - Otes moi un doute, Severus.

            - Quoi ?

            - Tu as accepté cette place ?

            - Evidemment ! Quelle question ! As tu déjà vu quelqu'un refuser une telle opportunité ?

            - C'est juste que.. 

            - Que quoi ?

_Avec toi, on ne sait jamais..._

            - Rien, Sev', rien.

Severus lui sourit. Lily eut une pensée coupable. James devait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'arracha de l'étreinte du jeune homme, et dit, d'une voix un peu forcée :

            - Je dois retourner avec...

- Je sais, j'allais te le proposer. Allez viens, je te raccompagne auprès de tes gardes du corps.

Lily eut un bref sourire. Le temps passait si vite avec lui... Qu'allaient t ils devenir après Poudlard ? Se reverraient-ils ? Elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas faire des plans pour l'avenir, mais elle le devait. Severus, lui, ne semblait jamais s'en faire pour demain. Il vivait au jour le jour.

_Evidemment ! Lui n'a pas à s'inquiéter de son coffre bancaire._

Lily se pinça les lèvres. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça ? Elle devenait folle ou quoi ?

Severus la suivit jusqu'au compartiment de Potter. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis il la relâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait prise et partit sans se retourner. Lily secoua la tête pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Elle rentra dans le compartiment et les quatre garçons l'accueillirent avec un sourire inquiet.

            - Il ne t'a rien fait, au moins ?fit Sirius.

            - Non, il m'a juste parlé.

_Et il m'a sauvé de Malefoy, m'a jeté une bouteille d'eau à la figure et vient de m'embrasser dans le couloir. A part, ça, rien de particulier._

            - Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, cet imbécile ? demanda James pendant que Remus tentait d'étouffer le « dommage » qui sortait de la bouche de Sirius.

            - Il voulait me dire que...

_A quoi bon ne pas leur dire ? Demain, tout le monde le saura._

            - Il voulait me dire qu'il est le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard.

Sirius éclata de rire.

            - Vraiment ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui envoyer un cognard dessus !

Sirius était un des batteurs de Gryffondor. Les autres garçons l'approuvèrent de la tête. Lily eut soudainement envie de leur faire ravaler cette intention honteuse. Le train commença  freiner et il s'aperçurent que Pré-au-lard n'était plus si loin que ça.

Ils descendirent du train et montèrent dans les diligences. Le voyage fut rapide. Lily aperçut Severus parler avec le jeune Hagrid, qui était le gardien de Poudlard depuis deux ans. Rubeus Hagrid dépassait tout le monde d'un bon mètre 50 et avait des mains de la taille d'une assiette, mais il était la gentillesse personnifiée. Il y avait des rumeurs à son sujet, disant qu'il avait aidé le seigneur sombre et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'exercer la magie. Mais Lily n'en croyait pas un mot. S'il avait fait ça, pourquoi Dumbledore lui aurait un travail à Poudlard ?

James attira son attention et s'excusa. Lily lui répondit par un sourire et fixa la route obstinément pour ne pas penser à James ou à Severus. 

Au dîner, elle eut la plaisante surprise de se voir nommer préfète en chef. Tout le monde attendait les yeux brillants le nom du préfet en chef. Tous s'attendait à voir James Potter remplir cette tâche. Avec Lily. Sa petite copine. Mais la vérité était que ces deux là n'était pas ensemble. Ils étaient très proche mais leur liaison n'était que rumeurs. 

            - Monsieur ... Severus Rogue de Serpentard !

Le nom du préfet en chef laissa un silence. Puis les élèves applaudirent - par politesse - seule Lily applaudissait vraiment. On aurait dit que Dumbledore voulait que Severus s'intègre socialement à l'école. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse étudier en paix le nez dans ses bouquins. Pourtant, il accepta la fonction.

Après le dîner, Lily alla tout de suite se coucher. Elle était fatiguée mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensait Malefoy. Et si Severus n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Mon dieu... Fatiguée et trop horrifiée pour dormir, elle prit son sac et saisit une fiole dedans. C'est un somnifère que Severus lui avait fait. Elle but la fiole. La potion avait un goût de pêche. Le garçon savait que c'était son fruit préféré et s'était arrangé pour que la potion en ait le goût.

_Quel amour, pensa t elle avant de s'endormir._

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Dans les cachots de Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Dans les cachots de Poudlard.**

Hermione descendait les escaliers. De plus en plus bas, toujours plus bas. Sa main serrait nerveusement le flacon que lui avait donné Angus Rogue. Il lui avait demandé de voir si son frère était en meilleure santé que lui, et il lui avait donné la potion de guérison au cas où la réponse serait non. Hermione ne savait pas où était Severus, mais elle était retourné au dortoir prendre la carte des maraudeurs et elle avait vu qu'il était dans ses appartements. Elle emprunta un long couloir. Au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait l'entrée qui menait à sa chambre. Hermione n'eut pas à la chercher, ni le mot de passe. Au beau milieu d'un mur béait une ouverture avec un long couloir sombre. 

_Ca doit être là., pensa la jeune fille._

Elle entra dans le corridor et le suivit. C'était un long tunnel de pierres noires de deux mètres de haut qui montait avec des torches tous les mètres environ. Il y avait même un escalier juste avant un palier et une porte. Fermée. Hermione frappa. Aucun bruit, aucune réponse, rien. D'une main hésitante, elle appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. 

Elle entra dans une pièce à la fois sombre et confortable. Les murs étaient toujours composés de ces grosses pierres noires avec des tentures bordeaux et argentées. C'était une pièce immense avec des murs de quatre mètres de haut. Les tentures couvraient les deux mètres supérieurs. A droite, la plus grande cheminée qu'Hermione avait jamais vu ronflait terriblement. Le feu lançait ses piques oranges jusque dans la pièce. Un divan et deux fauteuils bordeaux attendaient devant l'âtre un improbable visiteur. De l'autre côté de la pièce une cheminée similaire contenait le même feu. Devant cette dernière se tenait un grand bureau recouvert de livres et de parchemins. Entre elles, une table dont la longueur avoisinait celles des tables dans le grand Hall. De chaque côté des deux cheminées, il y avait deux portes. Mais pas de professeur Rogue en vue. Pourtant il était là. 

Elle alla à la porte la plus proche. C'était  une bibliothèque. Immense. Plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Et tous les livres n'étaient pas d'innocentes lectures. Hermione sortit et ouvrit la deuxième. C'était son bureau avec la porte qui menait à la salle de classe. La jeune fille traversa toute la salle et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de droite qui s'avéra fermée. Elle alla à la porte de gauche et l'ouvrit. C'était la chambre. Au fond de cette pièce, une porte entrouverte montrait la salle de bain à Hermione. 

Sur le lit gisait le professeur Rogue. Hermione se précipita à son côté. Il ne bougeait pas et avait les yeux clos mais sa respiration était calme et profonde. 

_Il dort __ou il est inconscient. Mon dieu, si tu existes, fais qu'il ne soit qu'endormi !_

Elle l'appela. Aucune réaction. Elle le secoua un peu. Aucune réaction. 

La jeune regarda son visage. Il était coupé à la lèvre et à l'arcade sourcilière. Il devait avoir une coupure dans le cuir chevelu car son front était recouvert de sang séché. Tout son visage était recouvert de sang séché, à vrai dire. Evidemment, avec tout le temps qu'elle avait pris pour s'occuper de son frère, lui aurait tout le temps de mourir. S'il avait été blessé à mort. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. 

_D'abord, nettoyons  le sang. _

La jeune fille descendit du lit et rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette, la mouilla et retourna dans la chambre. Le professeur Rogue n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

_Peut être que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Il saurait quoi faire, lui._

Non. Angus le lui avait interdit. Lui même irait le voir le lendemain. « Pas la peine de réveiller le directeur pour une simple bagarre, avait il dit. Et pour les blessures, elles pourraient attendre le lendemain avec la potion de guérison. 

Elle remonta sur le lit et passa la serviette mouillée sur le visage de son professeur. Les tâches de sang s'en allèrent, soit sur la serviette, soit diluées le long de son cou. Hermione alla en chercher une sèche et essuya les dernières traces rouges s'effacèrent. Hermione se demanda si elle devait examiner son torse. Elle avait vu Angus lui donner de mauvais coups dans le ventre. Après une brève réflexion, la jeune fille décida que oui. S'il était dans le même état que son frère... 

Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit de Severus Rogue, à côté de lui. Les mains de la jeune fille déboutonnèrent son col et elles descendirent pour enlever les autres boutons. Brutalement, ses mains se trouvèrent serrés dans un étau de fer et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard noir et particulièrement froid. 

            - Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée., fit une voix encore plus froide que les yeux.

_Merveilleux, il s'est réveillé à temps pour me voir en train de le déshabiller. Qu'est ce que je pourrais souhaiter de plus ? Des points en moins pour Gryffondor et ma soirée sera complète._

            - Puis je vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

            - Certainement. Je crois que je suis en train de vous soigner, monsieur.

            - Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Partez et estimez vous heureuse que je ne retire pas de points à Gryffondors pour votre intrusion ici. 

            - Comme vous voulez. Mais j'oserais suggérer que vous buviez cette potion., répondit Hermione, en lui tendant la fiole d'Angus. Votre frère m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait amélioré la formule. 

            - Vous avez vu Angus ? Il va bien ?

            - Il survivra. Il a été plus coopératif que vous. 

            - Une question. Comment avez vous su où nous trouver ?

            - Par hasard. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. 

            - Pour une fois que vos petites infractions au règlement ont été utiles..., fit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir l'aider ?_

            - Je vous ai vu vous battre et j'ai tenté d'empêcher votre frère de vous tuer. 

            - C'était vous qui reteniez le poing de mon frère ! J'aurais dit Tulio ou Lloyd. Vous avez donc une cape d'invisibilité ?

            - Pas moi, monsieur. Harry.

            - La cape de son père sûrement. 

            - Vous avez connu son père, monsieur ?

            - On a été à Poudlard en même temps. Suffit avec vos questions, Miss Granger !

Rogue essaya de se relever, mais Hermione l'en empêcha. 

            - Lâchez moi, Miss Granger. 15 points en moins pour Gryffondors !

_Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses._

Hermione appuya sur ses côtes. Il lâcha un cri moitié douleur moitié choqué. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle dit :

            - Vous voyez que vous n'allez pas bien ? Laissez moi vous soigner.

            - Mais pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça ?

            - Parce que votre frère me l'a demandé. Et parce que j'ai horreur de voir des gens blessés. Surtout quand je peux m'occuper d'eux !

            - Je sais m'occuper de moi même ! Ahhh !

Hermione venait de réappuyer sur ses côtes. Rogue se tordit de douleur.

            - Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, grogna t il quand il eut repris sa respiration. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous prenez soin de votre horrible professeur de potions.

            - Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Avalez ça.  Lui ordonna t elle en lui tendant la fiole.

Rogue s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être en face de Pompom à l'infirmerie. Il ne supportait plus qu'on lui donne des ordres. D'abord Angus, puis Voldemort et ensuite Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Maintenant qu'il l'était, il n'allait pas laisser une simple _élève lui dicter des ordres ! S'il était le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard , il y avait bien une raison, quand même._

_- Severus ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime ! Je serais plus puissant et comme ça, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer ! On vivra ensemble, pour toujours ! On sera un !_

            - _Trop tard, Severus. On est déjà deux... _

            - _ Non ! !_

            - Bien, écoutez Miss Granger. J'ai bu cette foutue potion. Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien, je vous remercie et vous pouvez y aller.

            - Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir plus besoin de rien ? 

            - Parfaitement. Et maintenant, dehors. Passez par la salle de classe. Porte de gauche au fond de la salle.

            - Je peux poser une question ?

Rogue émit un bruit d'exaspération. Qui ne sonnait pas très convaincant, d'ailleurs. Il hocha la tête. Hermione reprit :

            - C'est quoi, ces pièces ? La salle d'à côté pourrait faire concurrence au grand Hall. 

            - Ce sont les anciennes salles de tortures. Qui marchent toujours pour certaines élèves qui rentrent chez leurs professeurs pour leur poser des questions. Maintenant, dehors.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Quand Rogue fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il murmura :

            - Merci.

La jeune fille courait hors des donjons pour rentrer à la tour Gryffondor quand une pensée la heurta de plein fouet. LA CAPE ! La cape d'Harry était restée en haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Hermione savait qu'une des premières choses que Harry faisait le matin était de vérifier si sa cape d'invisibilité était toujours là. Depuis que Rogue l'avait menacé de la confisquer en cinquième année, le garçon prenait cette précaution. Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller la chercher.  Hermione commença la longue remontée des donjons jusqu'au plus haut point du château en pestant contre son oubli et elle-même. Elle se rappela de demander au professeur Rogue frère jumeau, Angus, si il allait mieux le lendemain. Elle le voyait justement. En cours. Elle avait entendu dire que les nouveaux arrivants se partagerait le travail. Lloyd prendrait les premières, secondes et troisièmes années, Tulio les quatrièmes et cinquièmes et Angus les deux dernières. 

Elle était complètement hors d'haleine lorsqu'elle arriva en haut. Hermione aperçut une tâche sombre près de l'entrée. C'était la cape. Elle la ramassa et redescendit les escaliers. Au moment où elle allait prendre le chemin pour la tour Gryffondor, la jeune fille entendit un miaulement. Elle leva la tête, et en haut des marches qu'elle devait prendre se tenait Miss Teigne. La chatte miaulait de plus en plus fort, appelant son maître. Hermione restait paralysée. La panique l'avait emporté sur la peur de se faire prendre. La voix de Rusard se fit entendre :

            - Alors, ma beauté, des élèves se promènent ?

Harry aurait mis sa cape et se serait écarté, mais Hermione n'était pas Harry. Sur le coup, elle avait complètement oublié la cape. Mais la voix du concierge l'avait sortie de sa transe. Elle commença à envisager les possibilités de fuite. Rejoindre Gryffondor était impossible, Rusard bloquait l'accès. Miss Teigne la traquerait jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Elle songea même à aller se cacher dans l'appartement d'Angus Rogue mais non. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Rusard se rapprochait. La lumière de sa lanterne projetait sa lueur sur le mur de la cage d'escalier. Il lui fallait un endroit où Miss Teigne n'allait pas et où Rusard n'allait qu'à contrecoeur. Mais oui ! Un tel endroit existait ! C'étaient les cachots ! Royaume de Severus Rogue ! Miss Teigne n'osait plus y aller  depuis que Severus lui avait filé un bon coup de pied. Ce qui lui avait attiré la haine de Rusard. De plus, Rusard était moitié moldu, chose que le professeur ne supportait pas. 

_Moldu... Comme moi..._

Ca peinait un peu Hermione que le maître des potions ne l'appréciait pas. Après le mal qu'elle se donnait pour briller dans ses cours. Même un Drago Malefoy favorisé ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Mais ce n'était pas une chose à penser en ce moment. Si Rusard pensait que l'élève en question était parti dans les cachots, il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter bonne chance au malheureux. Rogue était pire que lui. Le concierge n'avait pas le droit de retirer des points tandis que les professeurs si. Et quand le professeur en question s'appelle Severus Rogue... Mais ce que Rusard ne savait pas et qu'Hermione savait, c'est que l'homme en question gisait au fond de son lit, profondément affaibli, temporairement guéri. Hermione courrait vers les cachots, Miss Teigne derrière ses talons, qui guidait Rusard. Hermione s'agrippait à la cape. Si cette dernière tombait maintenant... Soudainement, un trou apparut dans un mur, ouverture béante. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir l'entrée des cachots. Elle s'y précipita, le bruit de ses pas qui se répercutaient le long des murs noirs décroissant très rapidement pour ne plus être audible. Miss Teigne pila net en voyant les escaliers. Elle s'approcha et lança un miaulement hésitant dans le trou noir.

Hermione descendait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle repéra la salle de classe, y entra et referma précipitamment la porte. Elle s'appuya contre cette dernière pour reprendre son souffle, les paupières closes. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit une chose qui ne devrait pas être là, normalement. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose pire que Rusard. Rogue ! Si ses doigts n'étaient pas crispés autour de la cape presque maladivement, elle en serait tombée. L'homme était à un mètre d'elle, et la regardait calmement, les bras croisés. Il attendait qu'elle fasse ou qu'elle dise quelque chose. La main d'Hermione avançait doucement vers la poignée de la porte mais Rogue s'en aperçut. Il saisit la jeune fille par le bras, violemment et tous deux sortirent de la classe.

Si Argus Rusard n'aimait pas faire quelque chose, c'était aller dans les cachots. Le territoire était à Severus Rogue, cet homme horrible, qui avait frappé sa si belle chatte. Et le territoire était, par conséquent, pas sûr. Bon, les deux hommes s'associait parfois - souvent - pour la chasse aux élèves. Et en toute honnêteté, Argus devait reconnaître que le professeur Rogue était aussi bon seul que Miss Teigne et lui réunis. Severus faisait des stratégies pour prendre les élèves en tenaille. Et quand un élève hors la loi se faisait prendre par eux deux, il passait généralement un sale quart d'heure. N'empêche que. A part cette qualité indéniable, c'était quelqu'un d'abominable. Il entendit un bruit devant lui. Soudainement gelé, il leva la lanterne en appelant d'une voix peu sûre :

            - Professeur Rogue, c'est vous ?

Rogue tenait toujours le bras d'Hermione quand le cri de Rusard lui fit lever la tête. Son expression s'éclaira en regardant Hermione se débattre sous sa poigne. Il venait de faire le rapport. Hermione fuyait Rusard. Elle savait sa haine envers cet endroit et y était allé dans l'espoir de le semer. Ou d'un abandon de sa part. C'était intelligent et il le reconnaissait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas, c'est que Rusard irait en enfer si ça pouvait faire punir un élève, alors les cachots... Ce n'était rien. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il arracha la cape des mains d'Hermione, lui mit sur la tête et la poussa contre le mur en lui soufflant :

            - Calme et taisez vous ! Et ne bougez pas ! Sinon...

Il laissa la phrase en suspension. Il adorait faire ça... C'était beaucoup plus menaçant que de révéler ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire.

 _Règle n° 22 des Serpentards : Pour mieux convaincre quelqu'un, lui laisser compléter les phrases il imaginera tout de suite le pire. _

Après un dernier regard pour le coin sombre où se tenait Hermione, il cria :

- Oui Rusard ! Qui voulez vous que ce soit ? Potter et sa clique ?

Rusard s'avança, pour la première fois, heureux de voir cet homme qu'il détestait peut être plus que les élèves.

            - Peut être ! Les miracles arrivent ! Je traque un élève.

            - Dans les cachots ? La voix de Severus sonnait très sceptique.

            - Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Vous avez vu quelqu'un avant que j'arrive ?

_Bon dieu, oui ! J'ai décidé de la protéger contre toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle est là dans le coin derrière toi, crétin !_

            - Non, mentit Severus. D'ailleurs venir ici en vous fuyant, n'est ce pas un peu passer de Charybde en Scylla ?

Rusard éclata de rire. 

            - Vous avez raison, professeur ! Miss Teigne a dû voir un rat. Je pensais les avoir tous tuer et bien, on dirait que non. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé, professeur. Au revoir.

            - Au revoir. Bonne chasse ! fit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier. 

Après que la lumière de Rusard fut disparu, l'homme rempoigna Hermione par le bras, lui fit faire demi tour, et retour dans la salle de classe. Il fit voler la cape, et Hermione apparut, blanche d'être passée si près de Rusard. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là... Mon dieu, mieux ne valait pas penser aux conséquences. La jeune fille regarda son professeur qui avait repris le mode « bras croisés et regard perçant ». 

            - Je pense avoir deviné ce que vous faisiez ici. Mais vous devriez être dans votre lit depuis une bonne demi heure, maintenant. Il est une heure du matin, Hermione ! Vous devriez dormir depuis au moins trois heures ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre Rusard à dos ?

            - Et vous, monsieur ? Vous êtes affaiblis, quand même ! Vous n'avez peut être plus de marques, mais les blessures vous fatiguent. Vous aussi vous devriez dormir depuis un bon moment !

            - Je suis insomniaque ! Et ce ne sont pas quelques bleus qui vont m'empêcher de faire mon travail ! 

Severus se demandait pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de se justifier devant elle. Peut être qu'il devenait fou. Après tout, pour citer Rusard « les miracles arrivent ». Les élèves seraient débarrassés de lui. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout. 

            - Quel travail ? Rôder dans des souterrains froids et humides et déserts ? Je n'appelle pas ça un travail ! J'appelle ça vouloir choper la crève !

- Hein ?

            - C'est une expression moldue qui signifie attraper une maladie.

_Détourner la conversation. Règle n° 3 des Serpentards : Rappelles les fautes de ton adversaires si tu ne veux pas qu'on cite les tiennes._

            - NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE ? CE NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRES !

Sans prévenir, Severus tomba à genoux et leva sur Hermione un regard empli de douleur. Elle se précipita par terre à ses côtés.

            - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, professeur ? 

Rogue désigna son bras gauche.

            - Il appelle. Partez.

Pas besoin de demander qui est « Il ».

            - Je ne vous laisserais pas. 

Rogue avait les mâchoires si serrées qu'Hermione pensait qu'il allait bientôt recracher ses dents en miettes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Il se décontracta un peu et se releva en se tenant le bras gauche.

            - Je dois y aller. Partez. ( silence ) Merci pour ça. 

            - Ce n'est rien. Mais j'insiste...

            - PARTEZ ! Je ne pourrais pas le faire si vous restez ici !

Sa voix était maintenant pleine de douleur, presque de larmes.

            - Ca fait si mal ?

            - C'est pire à chaque fois. Partez maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

Ses yeux noirs la suppliaient. Hermione hocha la tête. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en tira un médaillon. Devant l'air curieux de la jeune fille, il expliqua :

            - C'est un talisman qui m'autorise à transplaner sur les terrains de Poudlard.

            - Bonne chance, professeur. Revenez nous vivant.

Et Hermione sortit de la pièce.

_Revenez moi vivant..._

La cape ! Elle l'avait encore oublié ! Elle revint sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte. Une haute silhouette noire se tenait dans le bureau. Ainsi c'est à ça que ressemble un mangemort. Une immense cape noire qui traînait par terre avec un capuchon jusqu'au nez. Sauf que le capuchon n'était pas baissé. Et que le masque était porté. C'était un masque effrayant dans sa simplicité. Un masque d'argent lisse sans trou qui reflétait la pièce. Hermione se vit dedans et en fut pétrifiée. Elle ressentit un vide immense et un froid horrible qui commençait à l'envahir. Elle eut la sensation de tomber dans un puit sans fond, la sensation que la mort rôdait à chaque ombre de la pièce, la sensation... De mourir... Tout simplement. Rogue avait attaché ses longs cheveux mais un mèche rebelle s'en était échappé et retombait sur son masque. Hermione s'approcha de lui et enleva cette mèche. Elle la remit derrière l'oreille de l'homme en noir et constata avec horreur que le masque n'avait aucun lien, aucune ficelle qui l'attachait. Il s'accrochait simplement au visage. 

            - Merci.

La voix de Rogue ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une voix. C'était un effet du masque. De même qu'il annulait la douleur de la marque sombre lorsqu'on le portait. Il eut un dernier hochement de tête et bien qu'Hermione ne le vit pas, il lui sourit. Il en put s'empêcher de rajouter : 

- Maintenant, vous allez remonter à votre dortoir et dormir. Je ne veux plus vous retrouver ici à mon retour. C'est d'accord ?

            - D'accord.

            - C'est promis ?

            - Dumbledore...

            - Il sera prévenu. Il le sent quand j'utilise le talisman. Et je ne l'utilise que pour aller là-bas. Votre promesse.

            - C'est promis., fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière faussement exaspérée. 

Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la pièce sans oublier la cape. Elle remonta directement à la tour Gryffondor. Elle remit la cape dans le coffre d'Harry toujours endormi. Il marmonnait légèrement dans son sommeil et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Puis il se calma et son sommeil redevint paisible. Hermione, rassurée, monta directement dans sa chambre. Etant préfète en chef, elle avait droit à sa chambre particulière. Elle se coucha, mais ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle voulait être le lendemain pour voir si Severus allait bien.

***

Les mangemorts étaient rassemblés en arc de cercle autour de leur maître. Voldemort tenait à la main deux gamins. L'un deux était Drago Malefoy et l'autre... Rogue le connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il était plus jeune que Malefoy, mais semblait plus mature. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons. Voldemort prit la parole.

            - Mes chers fidèles... Je vous présente mes deux nouvelles recrues. Drago Malefoy, promis à sa naissance et Valentin Lodson, que Drago a recruté à Poudlard. Il est actuellement préfet en chef. Il peut donc nous aider. Maintenant, Drago et Valentin, vous allez devenir des mangemorts. Drago, choisis tes parrains.

            - Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Répondit l'intéressé avec un air de grande fierté.

Les deux appelés s'avancèrent. Drago enleva sa chemise et se mit torse nu. 

Lucius, en tant que premier parrain mit le masque d'argent, que lui tendait Voldemort, sur le visage de son fils et Severus, tenant son rôle de second parrain, posa la cape sur ses épaules. Drago ne voyait pas à travers le masque. Une autre propriété du masque était que seul un mangemort pouvait voir à travers et il voyait à travers le masque des autres. Il pouvait ainsi les reconnaître et l'identifier sans que quelqu'un d'autre n'entrevoit même la peau de son visage.

Severus releva la manche gauche de la cape et maintint le bras gauche de Drago droit. Lucius s'agenouilla devant Voldemort qui lui remit un bâton de fer dont le bout représentait un serpent enroulé sur lui même, la tête haute,  les crocs découverts. Il se positionna devant son fils et appliqua le fer sur le creux du coude de Drago. Celui ne sentit rien mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ressentit un chaleur qui se transforma en douleur légère puis en horrible brûlure. Il voulait se tordre de douleur mais les mains qui le tenait était de fer et l'empêchait de bouger. Il voulait hurler mais le masque emportait tous ses cris dans le silence. Il voulait respirer de l'air frais mais le masque ne lui procurait que de l'air renfermé. La douleur s'évanouit. Lucius avait retiré le fer. Voldemort s'approcha et sortit sa baguette magique. Il la pointa sur Drago et murmura une formule magique. Il donna un fiole de sang à Rogue qui la versa sur le coude du nouveau mangemort. Pour Drago, la douleur s'arrêta. Et le monde s'éclaira. Il voyait le visage de son père qui souriait fièrement, le visage de Rogue à l'expression indéchiffrable et les visages de tous les mangemorts. Tous lui souriaient. Mais c'étaient des sourires malsains. Ils promettaient à Drago les pires souffrances s'il était un traître. Il le mettait au défi de faire ses preuves. Drago se tourna vers son nouveau maître et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il prononça clairement :

            - Moi Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, petit fils d'Hadès Malefoy, je jure solennellement obéissance à mon nouveau maître Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres. 

Voldemort s'adressa à Valentin :

            - Choisis tes parrains.

            - Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy. 

Le même rituel s'exécuta. 

            - Moi, Valentin Lodson, fils de Quentin Lodson, petit fils de Corentin Lodson, je jure solennellement obéissance à mon nouveau maître Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago regarda son bras gauche. La marque sombre était à peine plus noire que son bras. On aurait dit une simple cicatrice difforme. Mais son père lui avait montré que lorsque le Seigneur appelait, la marque reprenait sa couleur noire et le cobra semblait prêt à jaillir hors du bras de son porteur pour semer la mort. 

Les deux petits nouveaux prirent leurs places dans les rangs des mangemorts. Voldemort eut un sourire à la fois malveillant et heureux. 

            - J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Il va être notre allié. Vous savez que nous ne représentons pas une force majeure en ce moment. Mon nouvel ami va arranger ça. Je vous présente...

            - Louis Dellail. Inutile de faire des grandes présentations, Tom, j'ai horreur de ça.

Le nouveau venu était grand, blond au yeux bleus délavés. Il portait un jean troué, un t-shirt de cotte de mailles et une boucle d'oreille en argent. Il avait une chevalière à son index représentant une chauve-souris. Il était extrêmement beau. Au moment où il était entré, toutes les femmes mangemorts étaient tombées sous son charme. Au moment où il sourit, le charme s'effaça. Il avait deux crocs à la place des canines. Un très beau vampire, certes, mais un vampire quand même. La tension parmi les mangemorts monta d'un cran. Personne ne parlait comme ça au Maître sans en subir les conséquences. En fait, personne ne lui parlait comme ça du tout. Et là, voilà que ce vampire sorti de nul part venait et insultait leur Seigneur et Lui ne réagissait pas ! Les mangemorts n'allaient pas laisser passer ça ! Ils attaquèrent.  En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les assaillants étaient suspendus dans les airs, paralysés. Ceux qui avaient sorti leur baguette ne pouvait même plus lancer un charme. Rien du tout. Louis, en faisant attention à ce que tout le monde regarde, donna un petit coup de poing dans la paume de sa main gauche. Tous volèrent en arrière comme s'ils avaient reçu ce coup de poing mais puissance dix. Tous furent par terre sauf Severus Rogue, Drago et Lucius Malefoy et Valentin Lodson. Qui n'avaient même pas attaqué le vampire. Celui-ci sourit, dénudant ses crocs de manière tout à fait menaçante. Il se tourna vers Voldemort et s'exclama après quelques secondes de silence :

            - Quatre ! Ils sont quatre intelligents ! Quatre sur une vingtaine ! Wow ! 

Voldemort baissa la tête, comme honteux et s'en prit à ses mangemorts. Ils fit subir l'endoloris à ceux qui avaient attaqué Dellail. Pendant que tous les mangemorts se tordaient de douleur, Louis mémorisait. Il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les masques mais il pouvait sentir les personnes dessous. Il se rappellerait des odeurs des quatre intelligents. Mais sur l'un d'entre eux, il y avait une odeur désagréable, pas son odeur personnelle, l'odeur de quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Et cet odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'endoloris était maintenant terminé. Les mangemorts se relevaient, reprenaient leurs rangs. Louis s'approcha d'eux et les passa en revue sous l'œil froid de Voldemort. Il les reniflait en fait. Pour tenter de déterminer qui portait cet odeur horrible. Quand il eut fini, il rejoignit Voldemort et dit : 

            - Il y a un espion parmi vous. 

Des bruits d'indignation et de confusion s'élevèrent parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort. 

            - Toi !, cria Louis en pointant son doigt vers Severus. C'est toi l'espion ! Tu sens Dumbledore ! 

            -  C'est exact. Je suis un espion., répondit tranquillement Severus. Mais au service de Voldemort. Je travaille à Poudlard, c'est normal que je sente Dumbledore, je le vois tous les jours.

Louis demanda confirmation à Voldemort. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Et ordonna aux mangemorts de rentrer chez eux. Severus transplana dans son bureau directement avec les deux nouveaux mangemorts. Ils quittèrent son bureau immédiatement. Rogue devait aller voir le directeur maintenant, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre...

            - Tu as recommencé avec tes conneries.

La voix de Tulio. 

            - Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

- Comment tu peux servir un monstre pareil ! 

            - Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Je dois partir. A demain, Tulio.

            - A demain, Sev.

Rogue fila au bureau de Dumbledore. Il passa devant la gargouille en marmonnant « dragées surprises », grimpa l'escalier à toute allure, et enfonça pratiquement la porte en criant :

            - Drago Malefoy et Valentin Lodson sont devenus des mangemorts !

Et il s'aperçut que le préfet en chef était dans le pièce. Il venait de gâcher sa couverture.

            - Je sais, Severus, je sais., le rassura le directeur en lui souriant doucement. 

Il s'aperçut du regard paniqué du maître des potions, car il rajouta très vite : 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Valentin est avec nous. Il va vous aider avec Voldemort.

            - Mais c'est un enfant ! !

            - Permettez, directeur, interrompit Lodson.

Sur un signe affirmatif du directeur, il continua :

            - Je suis le plus jeune auror du monde. J'ai seize ans et j'ai tous les diplôme qui font de moi un agent capable de mener cette mission à bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Inquiétez vous pour vous. Je peux les tromper, mais votre couverture commence à être grillée. Ils vont bientôt savoir que vous n'êtes pas des leurs et vous tueront.

            - Non, ils me garderont sûrement comme jouet. Un endoloris par-ci, un endoloris par-là Plus du véritaserum pour me faire parler. Ecoutez Lodson, jouez le jeu. Je vous enverrai un hibou à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire  pour vous dire ce que vous devez raconter à Malefoy ou à Voldemort. C'est compris.

            - Oui, professeur. Pas de problème.

- Maintenant, allez tous les deux vous coucher, les interrompit Dumbledore, vous devez vous lever dans trois heures. 

Au moment où les deux espions allaient sortir, le directeur lança :

            - Severus ? Maintenant Valentin me racontera les réunions mangemorts. Si vous êtes, comme il le pense, surveillé, il vaudrait qu'on ne vous voit pas dans mon bureau tout de suite après l'une d'elle. Vous ne pensez pas ?

            - Oui directeur. 

Rogue avait acquiescé mais sa voix était mauvaise. Dangereuse. Et ça, ça n'inaugurait jamais rien de bon.


	4. Noël 1973

Mes chers lecteurs !

Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à sortir ce chapitre, mais j'ai une vie où je n'ai pas toujours le temps de lire. Demandez à Titus et à Demya. Donc voici le chapitre 4. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais j'y suis arrivée. J'aimerais que dans vos reviews, vous me disiez quel Rogue vous aimez le plus et celui que vous détestez le plus. Alors Severus, Angus, Tulio ou Lloyd ? En fait, ces quatre persos ont un peu de moi en eux : Severus, ma mauvaise humeur et mon côté sombre Angus ma bonne humeur et ma sympathie Tulio, mon sérieux et Lloyd, mon côté puéril. Pour ma part, celui que je ne peux pas voir, c'est Lloyd. Et mon préféré, c'est Severus. 

Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire, sinon BONNE LECTURE ! !

**Chapitre 4 : Noël 73**

Plus j'attends, moins je sais 

_Ce que c'est de s'aimer._

L'anniversaire : date plus qu'attendue et redoutée par les enfants du monde entier. Le trente octobre : anniversaire d'Angus et de Severus Rogue. Le premier était excité et enthousiaste. Le second nettement moins. Severus détestait son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il gâtait Angus et Severus ne devait se contenter que de quelques livres et de 20 gallions, cadeau de son oncle Irritus. Leur père disait toujours : « Un vrai Rogue ne doit pas s'arrêter aux choses matérielles, mais doit puiser en elles de quoi se nourrir mentalement. » Selon lui, Angus n'était pas un vrai Rogue. Mais Severus si. 

_Logique de brun !_

Severus avait de bonnes raisons de croire que ses 16 ans ne seraient pas différents des 15 autres années. De la nourriture mentale et 20 gallions. Si seulement il avait un ami...  Les amis de son frère étaient sympas avec lui, mais c'était les amis de son frère, justement, pas les siens. L'amitié de Lucius Malefoy n'existait que par intérêt. Mais si ! Il avait un ami ! Plutôt une amie ! Lily... Les pensées du jeune garçon dévièrent à la belle Gryffondor... Lily... Des yeux verts... Des cheveux châtains... Et des lèvres...  Severus frissonna à la pensée de leur baiser. Quand ils s'étaient revus le lendemain du voyage, elle avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais leurs yeux se rencontraient plus souvent, et ils se fixaient plus longtemps. Une fois, Lily discutait avec James dans la bibliothèque, et Severus était entré. La jeune fille avait levé les yeux et avait rencontré les siens. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler et il s'était immobilisé sur le seuil. James s'était retourné et l'avait aperçu. Un éclair de rage était passé dans ses yeux, il avait passé sa main devant les yeux de Lily qui avait sursauté et ils avaient repris leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les cours de Potion étaient devenus pour lui un calvaire. James se mettait avec Sirius et Remus avec Peter. Lily était avec lui. La tension grandissait de jour en jour entre eux deux. Ils se tenaient plus près l'un de l'autre que l'année précédente, et leurs mains n'arrêtaient de se frôler quand ils prenaient les ingrédients. Mais cette tension ne passait pas inaperçue. Certains Serpentards commençaient à murmurer entre eux, et s'il n'y avait eu les Maraudeurs, les Gryffondors s'y seraient mis aussi. Remus et Peter trouvaient cela choquant, mais Sirius et James trouvaient _ça absolument affreux et dégueulasse. C'est vrai, quoi ! UNE Gryffondor et UN Serpentard ! Dégoûtant ! ! Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que Rogue fasse un geste ou prononce une parole déplacée et les Maraudeurs lui tomberaient sur le dos avec un immense plaisir ! _

*|~*~|*

Lily parcourait les rues de Pré-au-lard avec allégresse. On était le 29 octobre et demain, c'était l'anniversaire de Severus. Elle était en train de lui acheter son cadeau. Elle hésitait : des livres ? Certainement pas. Il n'avait que ça. Des dragées surprises ? Non, il n'aimait les bonbons. Son regard passa sur la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Et elle trouva. Une bague ! Elle était magnifique : un anneau d'argent avec une émeraude. Toute simple, mais très belle. Le prix aussi était magnifique : 13 gallions. 

_Exorbitant !_

Elle rentra quand même dans la boutique. Un très vieil homme était assis derrière un bureau. Il se leva.

            - Bonjour, jeune dame. Que puis je faire pour vous aider ?

            - Et bien, je m'intéresse à la bague d'argent à l'émeraude dans la vitrine.__

            - L'anneau de Liftyon ?

            - Euh oui...

            - Très bon choix.

            - Quel est le prix ?, demanda Lily avec l'espoir d'une erreur d'étiquetage.

            - 13 gallions.

            - C'est cher !, s'écria la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

            - Oui, mais cet anneau est spécial. Arthur Liftyon l'a créé. Il s'adapte à la personne qui le porte. 

            - Liftyon ?

            - C'était un savant de la fin du 18ème siècle. Un Français. Il a créé des sorts de protection et d'adaptation. Il avait créé cet anneau pour sa femme, Fabienne, pour vérifier si elle était digne de lui, expliqua t il en souriant. Et elle ne l'était pas. Il l'a tué..., finit le vieil homme d'un ton mélancolique.

            - Génial, finit Lily d'un ton ironique. 

            - Ne dites pas ça, jeune fille. Il s'est remarié à Jackie Fracquet. C'est une œuvre merveilleuse. Mettez-la, je vous le demande.

Sans attendre la réponse de Lily, il prit le bijou et le mit au doigt de Lily. L'anneau d'argent à l'émeraude devint une bague d'or avec un rubis taillé. La jeune fille fut émerveillé. Le vieil homme sourit :

            - Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ? 

Lily confirma. 

            - Et bien, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je vous la laisse à 5 gallions, ça vous va ?

            - Oui, merci ! 

Elle sortit la somme et la donna au bijoutier. 

            - Je vous l'emballe ? Ce n'est pas pour vous, je crois ? 

Lily rougit en acquiesçant.

            - Votre rougeur m'informe que cela doit être pour votre amoureux. Je me trompe ?

            - Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

            - J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas un de ces Serpentards ! Ce sont tous des sales gamins ! 

Comme Lily ne répondait pas, il finit rapidement son travail. 

*|~*~|*

            - Tu vois Jackie, que je l'ai vendu, cet anneau.

            - Oui, Arthur, enfin...

*|~*~|*

            - LILY ! !

L'intéressée se retourna et aperçut James.

            - Où sont les autres ?, lui demanda t elle.

            - Chez Zonko. Ils cherchent des sucettes au sang pour Rogue. C'est son anniversaire demain, tu le sais, j'espère ? C'est son cadeau dans ton sachet ? Montre moi !

            - James, non ! !

James se saisit du sachet et l'ouvrit. Il sortit la petite boîte.

            - Potter ! Si j'étais toi, je lâcherais ça !

            - Tiens, quand ce n'est pas le Serpent qui veut se taper ma copine, c'est son frère ! Fais gaffe, Lily ! Tu vas devenir la pute de leur famille !

            - Tu n'as pas assez de courage pour attaquer tes ennemis ? Il faut que tu attaques tes amis, maintenant ? 

Angus était fou de rage. Qu'on l'attaque, il s'en foutait. Qu'on attaque sa famille, ça le concernait. Qu'on attaque une jeune fille sans défense qui n'avait rien fait le rendait malade. Et quand en plus, cette jeune fille était la bien-aimée de son frère jumeau, la fureur s'ajoutait au dégoût. Il rugit :

            - Elle n'a rien fait ! Laisses-la en dehors de ça, espèce de bâtard ! 

            - Le grand Angus Rogue dit des gros mots ! Wow ! Mais tu te dévergondes, salopard ! T'enlèves enfin le balai que t'as dans le cul ! ! !

            - Mais James, tu es ivre ! ! s'exclama Lily.

En se rapprochant de lui, elle avait senti des effluves de whisky lui sortir de la bouche. Derrière l'épaule du garçon, elle aperçut Sirius et Remus s'approcher. Ils s'aperçurent immédiatement du problème et emmenèrent James qui continuait de provoquer Angus et d'insulter les Rogue en général et Severus en particulier. Quand ils n'entendirent plus les beuglements du Gryffondor, Angus se baissa et ramassa le paquet cadeau. Il le tendit à Lily.

            - Merci Angus.

            - Non. Merci à toi, Lily. Si tu n'étais pas là, je me demande où en serait mon frère. Soit en dépression, soit dans une tombe. Tu es une vraie bénédiction, tu le sais ?

Lily se contenta de sourire. Et décida d'acheter quelque chose pour Angus qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Elle pensait trop à Severus.

*|~*~|*

Etant tous deux préfets en chef, Lily et Severus avaient leur propre appartement. Il y avait une grande salle commune avec quatre tableaux représentant les animaux et les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Derrière chaque tableau, une autre salle commune et deux chambres. Une pour un garçon, et l'autre pour une fille. 

Le lendemain, un dimanche, Severus, mal réveillé, entra dans la grande salle commune et vit avec stupéfaction une jeune fille lui sauter dessus. Et il reçut une étreinte tendre de Lily et une étreinte virile des garçons présents. Il y avaient Angus, Tulius, Lloyd et un ami de son frère, Keren. Severus balbutiait. Il disait des choses complètement stupides et bégayait. Jamais on ne lui avait fait cela. De la musique s'éleva dans l'air. Il connaissait le morceau. C'était de la musique moldue que Lily lui avait faite écouter. 'What a wonderful world' de Louis Armstrong. Il adorait cette chanson. 

A présent, il était assis dans un des divans à côté de son frère, et tout le monde leur tendait des cadeaux. Angus avait reçu des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue de la part de Lloyd, 5 litres de Biéraubeurre de Tulius et une figure du joueur de Quidditch, Fred Wronski de Keren. Lily lui offrit une petite statue en saphir représentant un aigle et son jumeau un kit de réparation de balai. Severus eut la même chose de la part d'Angus, et cela fit rire tout le monde son petit frère lui offrit un couteau « Couptout » qui pouvait découper dans toutes les matières, et son cousin  20 Chocogrenouilles édition Halloween 1973. Keren lui avait offert un livre magique sur les potions. Mais le cadeau le plus beau fut celui de Lily. An contact de son doigt, l'anneau était devenu un serpent enserrant dans sa gueule un rubis en forme de cœur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une tension à couper au couteau commença à apparaître. Un énorme 'PLOP' les dérangea. Angus avait ouvert toutes les bouteilles de Biéraubeurre qu'il avait apportées d'un coup de baguette et bientôt l'ambiance se détendit.

Comme Lily était la seule fille présente, elle dansait avec tous les garçons et cela ne la dérangeait aucunement. Au contraire. Seul Severus ne lui avait pas demandé une danse. Il restait assis près du feu à regarder les autres la toucher, la frôler, la serrer et la faire rire. Il mourrait de jalousie. Depuis le début, il avait mal au cœur à la regarder danser. Et voir son jumeau enlacer celle qu'il aimait n'aidait en rien à dissiper ce mal. 

Angus parlait à Lily. Le seul prétexte de cette danse était pouvoir parler à Lily en privé :

            - Ecoutes Lily, il en meurt d'envie.

            - Angus. S'il a envie de danser avec moi, il n'a qu'à me le demander.

            - Tu sais très bien qu'il n'ose pas. Si tu l'aimes, fais le.

Lily lui lança un regard 'fais gaffe à ce que tu dis' et quitta ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers Severus et lui prit la main. Celui-ci se leva et avança d'un pas gauche vers la piste de danse. Il prit Lily dans ses bras. C'était toujours la chanson sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec Angus. Elle finit presque immédiatement. Severus la lâcha et fit mine de retourner s'asseoir mais Lily lui attrapa la main et secoua la tête. Les premières notes de 'Only you' des Platters résonnèrent. Severus enlaça la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Les yeux noirs contre les yeux verts. Tulius, Lloyd, Angus et Keren s'aperçurent de ce qui se tramer car ils avaient arrêté leur conversation et fixaient le couple qui dansait. Sans en être conscients, Lily et Severus s'étaient rapprochés et leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui posa sa joue sur le haut du crâne de la Gryffondor. Ils avaient leurs mains dans le dos de l'autre mais la main droite de Severus prit la main gauche de Lily et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

_Si Black et Potter entrent maintenant, ils auront une crise cardiaque., pensa Angus._

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. 

            - Mais il y a des hôtels pour ça ! !

La magie de l'instant fut brisée. Lily et Severus se jetèrent en arrière comme des enfants pris en faute. Le Serpentard fusilla du regard l'intrus. Ou plutôt l'intruse. Demya Rorofslythe. La petite amie de Lucius Malefoy. Serpentard pur sang. Septième année. Selon Lucius, une vicieuse au lit. Evidemment, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Lucius avait toujours été un enfant précoce. Et Demya ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle allait rapporter à son petit ami ce qu'elle avait vu. Et le cher en question allait faire un rapport à son père. Qui le dirait à celui de Severus. Demya tenta de se justifier devant le regard terrible de Severus :

            - Lucius m'a envoyé chercher tes notes sur les racines de Kounasse. 

            - Dans mon bureau., répondit il d'un ton sec et peu amène.

Demya se dépêcha. En moins de trente secondes, elle était partie. 

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte. Severus, Angus, Lily, Tulio, Keren et Lloyd se regardèrent et reprirent la fête. Mais ce n'était plus pareil.

*|~*~|*

Deux mois avait passé. Les vacances de Noël commençaient, et presque tous les élèves repartaient. Ils repartaient le lendemain, en fait. Ce soir, c'était le bal de Noël. Lily et Severus se préparaient quand le professeur Mc Gonagall fit son apparition. Lily portait un peignoir et Severus ne portait que son pantalon noir. Lily en profita pour l'examiner. Il était mince, trop même, avec des muscles fins mais présents. La jeune fille sursauta en rougissant quand elle surprit le regard interrogateur de Rogue posé sur elle.  Mc Gonagall parlait :

            - ...vraiment désolée de devoir vous demander ça, mais pourriez vous faire une dernière ronde avant de vous joindre à nous.

            - Pas de problème pour moi, répondit Rogue. Mais je crois que Lily est accompagnée et je ne voudrais pas que James Potter soit obligé d'attendre.

            - Il attendra ! s'écria Lily. Le devoir avant tout ! 

            - Bien, conclut Mc Gonagall. A tout à l'heure.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Severus Rogue le ténébreux, l'introverti jaloux, la jetait dans les bras de James Potter, son rival et ennemi. A son avis, les dindes qu'ils allaient manger ce soir avaient toutes eu des dents. 

            - Severus !, l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne referme la tableau vert.

            - Oui ?

            - Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi ?

            - C'est simple : tu as un cavalier, je n'ai personne...

            - Parce que tu n'as demandé à personne ! La sœur de Keren aurait bien aimé y aller avec toi.

            - La seule personne avec qui j'aurais voulu y aller, c'est toi, Lily, murmura Severus, en soupirant, mais tu y allais déjà avec quelqu'un. Alors, je me suis passé de cavalière. 

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ajouta :

            - Maintenant, il est temps de se préparer, si nous voulons faire notre patrouille avant le début de la fête. 

Et il rentra dans sa pièce. Il enfila sa chemise et sa veste, ajusta sa cravate argent et verte. Il mit sur ses épaules sa lourde cape noire aux emblèmes de Poudlard, ne dévoilant ainsi rien de sa tenue. Tout en faisant cela, il réfléchissait. 

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Severus,  de dire ça ! C'est comme lui dire ''Je t'aime'' mais sans lui dire !_

Bien sur qu'il avait vu la sœur de Keren lui tourner autour. Il avait même envisagé de lui demander de l'accompagner, mais il s'était brusquement vu en train de regarder par dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière Lily et James. Et il s'était vu brûler de jalousie. Donc il avait renoncé à cette idée. 

Il sortit de la pièce et attendit Lily. 

Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille était plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. Bien, sûr, elle était flattée, qui ne le serait pas ? Renoncer à une bonne soirée pour elle ! Avec ça, elle venait de se rendre compte ce qu'était ce petit pincement au cœur quand elle pensait à lui, cette petite appréhension quand il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, elle l'aimait. Deux mois de calvaire, de chemin de croix cardiaque pour réaliser quelque chose de tout simple : qu'elle était amoureuse... Elle prit une décision. Avant demain matin, il serait à elle, et demain, ils iraient au petit déjeuner ensembles. Et en se donnant la main. 

            - Lily ? ! ! Je suis prêt ! Je t'attends ! !

Lily se dépêcha, mit une dernière touche de maquillage et sortit en mettant sa lourde cape noire. Severus l'attendait en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée. Lui aussi avait mis la cape noire de Poudlard sur ses vêtements. Ils échangèrent quelques regards embarrassés avant que Severus ne se décide à parler.

            - On ferait mieux si tu veux rejoindre ton Potter au plus tôt.

            - A ce propos, Sev...

Il l'interrompit.

            - Non ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

Lily le regarda intensément quelques secondes et soupira.

            - D'accord. Allez viens, on y va.

Leur travail consistait à vérifier tout le château pour voir si tous les élèves étaient à la fête ou dans leur lit. 

Ils vérifièrent tous les étages rapidement, n'allèrent même pas voir dans les cachots, mais s'attardèrent dans les couloirs supérieurs. Ces galeries surplombaient le grand Hall, avaient des fenêtres sans vitres qui donnaient sur les jardins. On pouvait voir la Forêt interdite s'étendre au loin. Les quelques torches retenus au mur par des mains de bronze éclairaient à peine et la principale source de lumière de lumière était la lune ronde, énorme et étincelante. On entendait de la musique provenant de la fête juste sous leurs pieds ''Only you'' s'éleva dans l'air. Severus et Lily qui discutaient s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils reconnurent la chanson.. Ils se fixaient de nouveau. Finalement le jeune homme leva la main.

            - Accorderez vous cette danse à un Serpentard, jeune Gryffondor égarée dans les ténèbres ?

            - Mais bien sur, grand méchant Serpent, sourit la jeune fille. Les crocs d'un lion valent mieux que les crochets d'un Serpent, aussi puissant soit-il.

            - Ca reste à voir, sourit Severus. 

Severus défit sa cape qui tomba au sol. Il décrocha la broche en forme de lion qui liait celle de Lily et le lourd tissu tomba à terre. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise grise qui rappelait l'argenté et une cravate verte très sombre. Lily portait une robe noire jusqu'aux genoux et autour de ses épaules une écharpe de soie rouge. Gryffondor et Serpentard dans toute leur splendeur respective. Ils s'enlacèrent. Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et ferma les yeux. Elle rêva de son avenir. Elle se voyait dans un maison...

_Au bord d'une rivière. Dans la campagne de Londres. Un travail au ministère ou bien Auror. Un grand jardin avec des fruits et tout plein de fleurs. Deux enfants qui courent et qui jouent avec un ballon. Un homme sur une chaise longue lit avec un chien à ses pieds. Un Groëndal. L'homme se lève. Il a des cheveux longs. Il se retourne. Le visage de Severus apparaît, souriant et détendu. Les enfants le rejoignent et il les serre dans ses bras. Il se rapproche d'elle et..._

Les lèvres de Severus se posèrent sur les siennes. Lily rouvrit les yeux et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le temps se figea. Un moment de bonheur pendant un instant d'éternité. Le vent rentra dans la pièce. Une mèche de cheveux descendit sur le visage de Severus. Lily leva la main et la remit en place derrière son oreille. Severus attrapa la main de la jeune fille et embrassa sa paume. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant. Il lâcha sa main et son visage s'abaissa. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La jeune fille attira Severus plus près encore. Lui avait tellement mal au cœur de la tenir contre lui. L'avoir à lui, avoir peur de la perdre lui faisait plus mal que de la savoir à un autre et brûler de jalousie. Il n'y croyait pas. Comment Lily Evans avait pu préférer le rat de bibliothèque qu'il était à l'homme parfait qu'était James Potter ?  Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

            - Je t'aime. Depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais me mettre à genoux. Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer, Lily, si tu savais...

            - Moi aussi je t'aime Severus Rogue. Plus qu'aucun autre... Pas un seul ne m'a fait ressentir ce que toi tu me fais sentir.

Il lui sourit. Peut-être un des rares fois où ses lèvres avaient esquissé un sourire authentique. Il lui prit la main et tous deux allèrent à la fenêtre. Il la prit dans ses bras et tous deux admirèrent le paysage. 

Severus regardait la lune. Si belle, si brillante, unique témoin de leur amour... Soudain un mouvement attira son regard. Des silhouettes couraient sur les terrains. Des silhouettes humaines et deux animales. Le Préfet en chef reprit le dessus sur l'amoureux et il dit :

            - Lily, regardes ! Là, tu vois ?

            - Oui mais c'est qui ?

            - Je vais voir, restes là.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit. Lily regarda les ombres sur la pelouse en se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle regarda la lune.

_Je l'aime... Sous ses airs mystérieux et pas social, c'est un garçon merveilleux. Mystérieux comme la lune... Ah la lune... La lune. LA LUNE ?!?!?_

Elle venait de comprendre qui étaient les personnes sur les terrains. C'était la pleine lune et Remus se changeait en loup-garou. James, Sirius et Peter devaient être avec lui. Oh mon dieu, elle devait empêcher Severus de découvrir la vérité à propos de Remus ! Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit. 

Sirius, James et Peter discutaient sous leur forme humaine. 

            - Les garçons ! Vous avez vu Severus ?

            - Le serpent ? Bin ouais ! Je viens de l'envoyer dans le saule cogneur pour que Remus le bouffe ! fit Sirius avec un sourire éclatant et triomphant. 

James avait l'air gêné. Il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pour son comportement de l'avant veille. Il baissait les yeux sur le sol, en évitant de croiser le regard de Lily. 

            - Vite ! Aidez moi à le sauver !

Sirius eut un sourire méprisant.

            - Plutôt crever !

            - Je l'aime !, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était un argument valable. 

Peter arbora un air dégoûté.

            - Comment peut-on aimer un con pareil ?

            - James ! Aide moi, je t'en prie, supplia la jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et serra les dents. Il était nerveux et Lily le sentait.

            - James, si tu m'aimes, rien qu'un peu, si je compte un peu pour toi, sauve le.

James haïssait Rogue mais s'il mourrait, cela rendrait Lily triste et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. 

            - Très bien, murmura t il.

Et il courut en direction de la grotte.

*|~*~|*

Severus avançait doucement dans le grand couloir. Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils avaient surpris un Mangemort et qu'il s'était enfui dans ce tunnel. Le préfet avait envoyé Black chercher de l'aide pendant que lui pistait le Mangemort. Il entendait des grognements et des pas, de plus en plus proche. Quelqu'un courait. 

            - Rogue !

Severus se retourna. James Potter, plus qu'essoufflé, se tenait devant lui.

            - Pars ! Si tu tiens à la vie et à Lily, pars !

            - Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

            - Ecoutes moi ! Il y a quelque chose là-bas et il te tuera.  Alors maintenant pars ! Ordre de Dumbledore !

Severus avait l'air dubitatif. James qui essayait de le sauver ? Bizarre. Potter poursuivit :

            - Sirius est parti le chercher. Il a dit de te sortir de là. Il va s'occuper de ça lui-même. Il a dit de n'en parler à personne et de garder ça pour toi. Allez ! Viens, on s'en va !

Severus agréa et suivit James vers la sortie.

Fin du chapitre !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors comme d'habitude, je vous ai hypnotisé et vous allez reviewer. Pour me faire plaisir.

A ce propos, j'aimerais remercier tous mes reviewers et revieweuses. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné la force de continuer. Quand j'avais une panne d'inspiration, j'allais voir vos reviews et je me remettais au travail. Donc, un grand merci à tous !

            |

            |

            |

            |

          \ /

           ,


	5. La libération

****

****

Après un délai énormément long, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre 5 !!!!!

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : La libération**

_I can't eat, can't sleep_

_Still I hunger for you when you look at me_

_That face, those eyes,_

_All the sinful pleasures deep inside._

_Teel me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in_

_underneath my skin_

_Oh you were always my original sin._

Le lendemain matin, 2 septembre, Valentin se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu'il avait jamais eu. La pièce tournait, tournait, tournait.... La cheminée qui se trouvait à sa droite était maintenant au dessus de lui. Une douleur dans son dos lui apprit qu'il était tombé par terre. Il roula et se releva. Il manqua d'être précipité à terre à cause d'un vertige. Valentin releva sa manche gauche. Une cicatrice à peine distincte lui lézardait le bras gauche. Ainsi, ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, il était réellement un mangemort. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge : 9h35. Il devait voir Drago Malefoy à 9h45. Il se dépêcha, prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, et sortit de la pièce. Il manqua de renverser Hermione qui travaillait dans la grande salle commune, et courut hors du château. 

Malefoy l'attendait près du saule cogneur. 

- T'es en retard, fichu Serd…

Et il éclata de rire. Lodson se demanda un peu ce qu'il lui arrivait et regarda sa tenue. Il portait un énorme pull rouge cerise, particulièrement inadapté à la chaleur qui régnait, et un pantalon vert pomme, une chaussette jaune et une chaussette rouge et une basket au pied gauche et une sandale à l'autre. 

- Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? ?

- Je me suis réveillé un peu en retard., répondit Valentin, renfrogné et grognon. 

Malefoy partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Il se tenait les côtes et pleurait de rire. Valentin rougissait et se mettait en colère. Drago s'en aperçut et se calma. 

- Alors qu'est ce que t'as à me dire ?, fit t il.

- T'avais raison, à propos de Rogue. Il bosse pour Dumbledore. Hier soir, il s'est précipité pour le voir, dès qu'on est rentré. D'ailleurs je comprends pas comment je suis arrivé avant lui. 

- Il travaille pour Dumbledore ? Et bien notre maître va être heureux d'appendre cela. Toi et moi, on va être  célèbre, et on va monter en grade. Allez viens, on va envoyer un hiboux à mon père. A mon avis on va être convoqué bientôt. On va rire. T'imagine ? On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut de Rogue.

*|~*~|*

            - Louis, Louis, c'est beaucoup ce que tu me demandes là.

            - Je sais Tom, je sais.

            - Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

            - Oui. Un homme contre une armée, c'est tout bénéf' pour toi.

            - Tu me demandes de me séparer d'un de mes meilleurs éléments, qui est promis à un brillant avenir.

            - Il en a un meilleur avec moi.

Louis Dellail semblait certain de son argument. Voldemort discutait un peu mais il avait déjà accepté la proposition du vampire. Dellail lui proposait une armée de vampire contre un seul homme. Qui n'était pas irremplaçable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà conclu un accord avec lui. La puissance nécessaire pour redevenir le sorcier le plus craint contre la promesse de ne pas toucher au monde Moldu et de le garder pour les Vampires. Le Vampire reprit :

            - Alors Tom ? Oui ou non ?

Voldemort attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

            - C'est oui Louis. Une armée de Vampire contre Drago Malefoy.

Le sorcier se préparait à dire autre chose mais un mangemort entra.

            - Maître ! Pardonnez moi mais vos espions de Poudlard sont ici.

            - Severus ?

            - Non, Maître. Drago et Valentin. 

            - Fais les rentrer.

            - Bien.

            - Tom, je crois que je vais partir, maintenant., intervint Louis.

            - D'accord. A bientôt Louis, répondit Voldemort.

Mais Louis ne s'en alla pas. Pendant que Voldemort et Les deux espions parlaient de - il avait cru comprendre - Severus Rogue, il était allé dans le repère du sorcier sombre. Ses mains se posèrent sur la baguette de ce dernier posée sur son bureau. Il la prit dans la main gauche et exécuta une passe devant elle. Des formes blanches en sortirent et furent aspirés par la main droite du vampire. 

Les fantômes des victimes de Voldemort.

Ca pourrait lui servir.

*|~*~|*

Severus Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable. Et toutes ses classes l'avait vu au petit déjeuner. Ceux qui ne l'avait pas ce jour regardait avec compassion ceux qui l'avait et, les Serpentards se disaient qu'il ne faisait pas bon être Gryffondor ce jour là. Pourtant, une Gryffondor avait été heureuse de la voir : Hermione Granger. Etant préfète en chef, elle s'asseyait avec les professeurs. Etant Gryffondor, elle s'asseyait à côté de Mc Gonagall et Valentin n'était pas là. Son siège à côté du professeur Flitwick était vide et les commentaires de Malefoy ne refroidissaient pas la salle puisqu'il n'était pas là. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lancer des petits coups d'œil à Rogue et de temps en temps leurs yeux se rencontraient. Mais ils détournaient bien vite les yeux. A la fin du repas il se leva et passa devant elle pour sortir. Devant son regard interrogateur, il hocha la tête.

Oui, il allait bien. 

Il se dirigea vers les cachots, passa le grand trou noir qui marquait leur entrée et entra dans sa classe. Dès qu'il eut passé l'entrée, une douleur sourde se mit à battre dans son bras gauche. Il saisit le médaillon et transplana.

*|~*~|*

Dumbledore sentit une drôle d'impression : un bourdonnement dans les tempes accompagné d'un sentiment d'anxiété. 

_Severus utilise le médaillon ? Bizarre. _

Il avait un horrible pressentiment. Celui que Severus ne reviendrait pas. Comme pour le confirmer, Fumseck commença à chanter. Un chant triste, léger mais déchirant.

*|~*~|*

Iloldorr était un hibou de premier ordre. Il avait pour mission de transporter les messages de son maître, de le chérir et de lui obéir en tout point de vue. Mais Iloldorr n'aimait pas son maître. Bien sûr, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, c'était un hibou de première classe après tout. Mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas à désobéir, car vu comment son maître punissait ses esclaves désobéissants...

Le petit hibou détestait aussi le destinataire du message. Cette _chose, l'ami de son maître, possédait une beauté immense mais tout en lui était froid : les yeux, la peau, les attitudes... Et Iloldorr détestait la manière qu'avait cette __chose de le regarder : comme s'il avait envie de le tuer. C'était le regard d'un prédateur. _

Evidemment, Si Iloldorr avait une intelligence humaine, il aurait compris qu'il délivrait un message à un Vampire. 

Louis saisit le message du hibou. Il se trouvait en Italie, à Florence, sous le Palazzo Vecchio. C'était sa demeure personnelle. 

Voldemort lui demandait de venir immédiatement. Il soupira. Ce sorcier commençait à lui courir sur le système. Louis n'était pas son chien, après tout ! Que ses stupides mangemorts l'adulent, mais qu'il ne lui donne pas d'ordre ! Louis regarda Iloldorr.

            - Je te mangerais la prochaine fois, stupide volatile.

Comme s'il comprenait, le hibou émit un son effrayé et se réfugia dans un coin. Louis tendit la main vers lui et dit :

            - Ici ! Au pied ! Ton maître te tuera si tu ne m'obéis pas !  

La menace eut son effet. Iloldorr sortit de sa cachette et monta sur le poignet du Vampire. 

Louis ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, les rouvrit pour trouver Voldemort devant lui. L'homme-reptile lui sourit. Ou plutôt dévoila ses crocs dans un rictus qui, autrefois, devait être un sourire de bienvenue. Louis détailla la scène devant lui. Voldemort se tenait devant lui, Lucius Malefoy à droite derrière son maître. Quelques mètres plus loin, Quatre mangemorts, baguette levée, entouraient et surveillaient un homme agenouillé et enchaîné avec des liens magiques bleu brillant. Il était démasqué et n'avait pas la cape noire. 

Mais à l'odeur, Louis pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, celui qui avait l'odeur de Dumbledore sur lui. Et vu son état actuel, il avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure. Il avait été torturé. Il pouvait dire que cet homme avait beaucoup d'entailles sur la poitrine. Sa chemise était pleine de sang. Tout cela et la peur et la souffrance régnant dans l'air rendait Louis fou. Il se força à se concentrer sur ce que Voldemort disait.

            - Donc comme je te le disais, Louis, ce traître est à toi. Je te le donne. Fais en ce que tu veux.  

Louis approcha de Rogue et lui sourit.

            - Salut mon vieux ! Tu vas voir, dans quelques jours, tu regretteras les endoloris de Tom.

*|~*~|*

Cette fois, c'était officiel : le professeur Severus Rogue avait disparu. Cela faisait quatre jours que Dumbledore assurait ses cours, et les trois professeurs de défense commençaient à s'énerver de l'inertie et de la passivité du ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient persuadés que c'était Voldemort qu'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort, affirmation démentie par Dumbledore qui n'avait pas senti Severus utiliser son médaillon. 

Chez les élèves, Rogue absent avait été un soulagement mais son enlèvement avait ensuite suscité la terreur : si Vous-Savez-Qui avait été capable d'entrer à Poudlard pour kidnapper un des professeurs les plus dangereux, il pouvait mener quand il voulait une attaque contre l'école et tous les tuer. 

Harry et Ron étaient particulièrement inquiet. Ils avaient tout deux commencé des cours particuliers la veille avec les frères Rogue et ils ne tarissaient plus d'éloges sur eux. Mais comme ils disaient : ''Dommage qu'il n'y a que ce con de prof de potions pour gâcher le lot !'' 

Quant à Hermione, et bien, Hermione était bouleversée. Après tout, c'était dans ses bras à elle qu'il s'était réconforté, à elle qu'il avait montré ce qu'était un espion véritable. A elle qu'il avait montré ses faiblesses. Ses nuits étaient agitées. Elles bougeait, et bien souvent, elle se réveillait tremblante pour trouver Valentin Lodson à ses côtés qui la veillait. Les deux préfets devenaient de plus en plus amis et elle avait trouvé qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs.

Valentin tentait de faire parler lord Voldemort qui ne lâchait pas un mot sur l'endroit où Rogue était.

Alors, commença une recherche qui dura des mois. Le ministère avait arrêté deux semaines après la disparition mais Angus et Tulio continuait de rechercher leur frère sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Lloyd assurait seul les cours de défense. Tous les dimanches matins, les élèves voyaient revenir les deux frères épuisés, affamés, sales. Ils secouaient la tête et bien souvent l'un d'entre s'écroulait et était transporté à l'infirmerie. L'autre restait manger et Dumbledore partait avec lui dans son bureau pour écouter le récit de la semaine. Et le lundi matin, Angus et Tulio repartaient, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard. Hermione voyait la scène de sa fenêtre. Ils avançaient jusqu'à la forêt interdite, serraient la main de Dumbledore et transplanaient. Le directeur revenait alors vers le château, le dos voûté, la tête baissée semblant plus vieux que son âge. 

Pendant ces moments là, le directeur se disait que Severus, son disciple le plus prometteur, était mort et que c'était fini. Que si Voldemort était assez fort pour tuer Rogue, il n'y avait plus qu'à lui donner les clés de Poudlard. Puis il se reprenait. Non ! Severus n'était pas mort ! Il était vivant, prisonnier mais vivant.... Et aux mains du plus cruel des sorciers... Mieux valait qu'il soit mort. Il apercevait Mademoiselle Granger à sa fenêtre et redressait la tête. 

Ce manège durait depuis cinq mois, on était en Janvier maintenant. Vers fin septembre, Dumbledore avait engagé un nouveau maître des potions. Qui s'était avéré le plus incapable de sa catégorie. Il était rare qu'il réussisse une potion et les élèves parlaient dans ses cours. 

Hermione dormait. Comme toujours, c'était un sommeil agité. Elle rêvait.

_Elle était dans la salle de potions. Un homme était devant elle. Angus. Il parlait._

_            - Hermione, tu sais, je crois que je suis..._

_A ce point, elle tourna la tête._

_            - Amoureux._

_La voix qui avait prononcée cela était plus veloutée que celle d'Angus. Hermione regarda son propriétaire. Derrière elle  se trouvait Severus Rogue. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Il inclina sa tête et l'embrassa. Hermione se jeta en arrière, hors de sa portée. Le maître des potions eut un regard plein de douleur et ne se donna même pas la peine de le cacher. Il reprit :_

_            - Ainsi, vous avez trouvé mon petit sanctuaire. Vous êtes la première. _

_            - Où êtes vous, professeur ? Cela fait des mois que l'on vous cherche._

_Dès qu'elle posa cette question, le visage de Severus se contracta de douleur et il tomba à genoux._

_            - Je n'ai que.... très peu de temps, Miss Granger... Je suis..._

_Une convulsion le plaqua à terre. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il se tordait de douleur. Entre quelques gémissements, elle comprit « Florence ». Brusquement, le décor changea. Elle se trouvait dans une des serres d'herbologie. La lune brillait. Un homme était assis à un bureau. Le sien, remarqua t elle. C'était Severus. Il se leva et avança vers elle. Il était changé. Plus souple ou plus félin. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa : il avait l'allure d'un prédateur. Les yeux cruels, la démarche assuré, légèrement voûté mais élégante. Arrivé devant elle, il se redressa de toute sa taille. Elle lui arrivait sous la mâchoire. Il la saisit par les épaules, et sans rien dire ou sans qu'elle résiste, il posa les lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. _

_Ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait plongée dans un puit sans fond. Les lèvres du maître descendirent sur sa gorge. Hermione sentait ses dents sur sa peau. Il ne lui faisait pas mal. La Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ce que Rogue lui faisait. C'était à la fois doux et bestial. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont elle n'était pas consciente : **Alors que Rogue mordillait son cou, la peau fendit laissant s'écouler un mince filet de sang. **_( défi relevé, Vulcaine ! )

*|~*~|*

Hermione se réveilla en hurlant. Son cou lui faisait mal. Elle porta ses mains à cet endroit pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune trace. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Valentin Lodson. 

            - Hermione, ça va ? Tu hurlais, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. 

            - Val, emmène moi voir Dumbledore ! S'il te plaît !

Valentin ne posa aucune question, la mit debout et tous deux partirent. Hermione se demandait si elle devait lui parler de son rêve. Non. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis 5 mois. Et à Ron et à Harry ? Non plus il se moquerait d'elle en entendant les passages « croustillants » avec Rogue. Ils se tenaient maintenant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sur la demande de celui-ci, Lodson quitta la pièce. Hermione raconta tout au vieil homme sans rien oublier. Il se leva, griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin, convoqua un hibou à l'air ensommeillé qui bondit de joie quand il vit la lettre. Le hibou s'envola, emportant son chargement vers leurs destinataires. 

Le lendemain matin, Angus et Tulio Rogue firent irruption au beau milieu du petit déjeuner. Tulio avait les vêtements déchirés et un entaille sur le front et son frère avait des coupures dans la lèvre et boitait. 

Hermione fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur avec Ron et Harry. Les deux frères et le professeur de défense les y attendaient. Dumbledore dit :

            - Mes enfants, nous avons de nouvelles informations quant à la localisation de Severus Rogue. C'est un mot : Florence. 

            - En tout cas, pas un d'entre nous ne connaît de Florence. On avait pas de camarade qui s'appelait comme ça quand on était élève ici., fit Lloyd.

Hermione comprit brusquement pourquoi Lloyd avait été en Poufsouffle. Même s'il était courageux, intelligent et rusé, il était fondamentalement naïf. Incapable de prendre quelque chose au second degré. 

            - Je crois que c'est la ville de Florence, corrigea doucement Dumbledore. 

Lloyd rougit et détourna le regard. 

            - Comment avez vous eu cette information ?, demanda Angus.

            - Hermione. Elle vous guidera à travers Florence. Il semblerait qu'elle soit liée spirituellement liée au professeur Rogue. Harry, tu veilleras sur elle, Ron, tu veilleras sur Harry. Lloyd veillera sur Ron. Angus et Tulio, vous délivrez Severus et vous vous chargez de ramener tout ce petit monde ici. Vous avez tous compris ?

Tout le monde opina. Les trois Rogue brûlaient d'impatience d'en découdre avec les ravisseurs de leur frère. 

Ron et Harry adressèrent un regard interrogateur à Hermione mais celle-ci resta impassible, donc ils haussèrent les épaules et se concentrèrent sur leur mission : protéger Hermione.

*|~*~|*

Les cloches de Santa Maria dei Fiori, la cathédrale de Florence sonnèrent 10 coups. Il était 22 heures. Un petit groupe hétéroclite se fondait assez mal dans la population nocturne florentine. Il était composé d'un balafré aux cheveux courts, d'un homme aux cheveux longs, d'un autre blond coiffé à la brosse, deux garçons dont un roux, et une fille. Hermione passait dans les rues florentines, comme si elle connaissait la ville par cœur, pourtant elle n'y était jamais allée. Son cœur la guidait. Elle s'engagea dans la via de Calzaiuoli qui menait de la cathédrale à la Plazza della Signora où se trouvait la Palazzo Vecchio. Le palais se dressait, fier de ses 8 siècles d'existence. Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers le groupe. Elle souffla : 

            - C'est ici.

- Ces salopards n'auraient pas pu choisir un autre endroit pour leur QG ? C'est plein d'alarmes !, grogna Angus.

            - Ouais ! confirma Harry.

            -  On pourrait entrer par les égouts ? Ou par le toit ? Ce serait peut être mieux que de tenter une approche au rez-de-chaussée., suggéra Tulio.

            - Non, fit Angus. Tu oublies les caméras, Tulio. Il y en a sur le toit. On peut effacer la mémoire des Moldus mais pas celle des caméras. Donc approche souterraine : par les égouts ! Vous ressortirez sales, puants, blessés peut être, mais vivants, je vous le garantis. Et avec Sev' ! Ca vous pose un problème majeur ?

Tout le monde fit non de a tête. Angus, leur ordonna à tous de chercher une plaque d'égout. Ron en dénicha une à côté d'une Mercedès noire. Lloyd, Tulio et Harry enlevèrent la plaque pendant que les autres faisaient le guet. Tulio, Ron et Hermione se glissèrent dans le trou. Au moment où Harry descendait, un groupe de jeune italiens visiblement ivres firent irruption derrière Angus, resté seul, le ceinturèrent et le plaquèrent au sol. Un des jeunes à l'haleine sentant le Whisky bégaya :

            - Il tuo denaro, stronzo ! 

Angus comprit instantanément que ces jeunes voulaient son ''fric'' et l'insultait de ''connard'' par la même occasion. Une exclamation retentit, et les jeunes s'écroulèrent par terre. Angus repoussa celui de son agresseur qui était tombé sur lui et se leva. Son sauveur, à moitié sorti du trou était Harry. Ils effacèrent la mémoire des italiens et descendirent dans l'égout. Ils avaient de l'eau glacée aux genoux et ils tremblaient de froid. Comme ils ne voulaient pas alerter les éventuels gardes de leur présence, ils ne se jetèrent pas de sort pour se réchauffer ou quelque chose comme ça. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent à la croisée de deux tunnels. L'un d'eux était neuf, en béton et le deuxième était en pavée à l'air anciens. Bien évidemment, ils optèrent pour le deuxième. Au bout de quelques mètres, le tunnel montant, ils marchèrent au sec. Le groupe arriva à une grille fermée à clef avec un cadenas. L'entrée du Palazzo. Hermione voulut murmurer ''Alohomora'' mais Tulio l'empêcha à temps et la disputa :

            - On se gèle le cul depuis 20 minutes à marcher dans de l'eau glacée, et toi tu voudrais foutre en l'air notre couverture en faisant ce foutu sort ? Jamais ! Déjà qu'Harry a fait de la magie dehors, on a bien de la chance de pas être mort !

Et d'un coup de pied, il défonça la grille. Tout le monde suivit Angus et Tulio ferma la marche. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec une porte. Angus essaya de l'ouvrir. Aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Harry, Ron, Hermione, et les trois Rogue furent extrêmement surpris. Angus indiqua d'un geste de la main de ne pas faire de bruit.  Les autres inclinèrent la tête. Brutalement, Harry se rendit compte de sa situation : il était sous un Palazzo italien avec ses deux meilleures amis et ses trois professeurs de défense en train de libérer son professeur de potions. C'était cocasse. Il libérait une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus ! Et risquait la vie de ses amis, en plus ! 

Angus avait été surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir : les opérations de sauvetage ne se passaient pas aussi bien, d'habitude. Peut être que les cinq mois de recherche avait endormi les soupçons de l'ennemi. Ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient, c'est qu'ils venaient de découvrir l'entrée du refuge des vampires. 

La nouvelle salle était ronde, avec une escalier en colimaçon. Angus réfléchit : en montant, ils arriveraient sûrement dans le monument, donc mieux valait descendre. Il fit signe à tous de descendre les escaliers. Une autre salle pareille à la première, et cela continua pendant 5 autres étages. C'était le dernier. Hermione s'avança vers la porte d'un pas sûr. Le reste du groupe la suivit, baguette dégainée. La jeune fille indiqua la porte.

            - Il est là, murmura t elle. 

Tous prirent une grande respiration, et Lloyd ouvrit, ses cousins le couvrant. Les trois jeunes faisaient le guet. Hermione entra dans le cachot suivi des Rogue, de Harry et de Ron, qui ferma la lourde porte en chêne. La porte du cachot n'avait pas été fermée. Cela voulait dire que le prisonnier était enchaîné ou qu'il ne représentait pas du tout une menace. 

Severus Rogue était couché sur une paillasse dans le fond de la petite salle ronde. Les yeux fermés et à demi-assis, le maître des potions était couvert de sang séché, de coupures et de morsures. Assez étrangement, il était rasé, et en dehors du sang, tout à fait propre, ainsi que ses vêtements, qui se résumaient en fait à un pantalon. 

Angus sortit une petite fiole de sa manche et la fit boire à Severus. Hermione reconnut la potion qu'elle lui avait donné quand les deux frères s'étaient battus ensembles. Les blessures de Severus présentèrent quelques signes de guérison, mais les plus profondes ne guérirent pas. Pas plus qu'il ne se réveilla. Angus fronça les sourcils.

            - Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée. Ca marche d'habitude. Il n'y a qu'un cas pour lequel ça ne marche pas. 

            - Lequel ?, demanda Hermione.

            - Les morsures de vampire.

            - Des VAMPIRES ! ! ! s'exclama Harry.

            - Parles moins fort ! le rabroua Tulio. Ca a les oreilles fines, ces saloperies ! ! ! 

            - Bon, en tout cas, faut pas traîner dans le coin. Si on est repéré, on est mort., conclut Angus.

Harry et Ron levèrent Severus et le forcèrent à s'appuyer sur eux. Il ne fallait pas utiliser la magie sous peine d'éveiller l'attention des vampires. 

Angus ouvrit la porte du cachot, sortit... et rentra bien vite. 

            - On est repéré ! Il y a des vampires plein l'escalier ! 

Les deux frères barricadèrent la porte sous le regard inquiet des autres. Ils savaient tous que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Hermione lança un sort de renforcement sur la porte. Des coups résonnèrent sur cette dernière. Les vampires tapaient. Une voix se fit entendre. 

            - Je suis Louis Dellail, le maître de ces lieux. Je vous somme de vous rendre. Vous êtes complètement cernés, et nous allons attaquer. 

            - Ouais c'est ça !, répliqua Tulio.

            - Il faut réveiller Severus ! On aura besoin de la force de tout le monde. Si deux d'entre nous doivent porter Sev', on y arrivera jamais.., fit Angus. 

- Comment ? 

            - J'ai une idée !, s'exclama Lloyd. Un transfert d'énergie vitale !

            - Quoi ?! , s'écrièrent Ron et Harry en choeur.

            - Quand une personne est gravement blessé, on prend la santé d'une autre personne pour la lui donner. C'est un rétablissement rapide mais qui peut avoir des séquelles psychologiques si le transféré ne supporte pas l'énergie du donneur, si il ne supporte pas la nouvelle part de personnalité apporté par cette énergie vitale, il peut devenir fou. 

            - C'est exact, dit Angus. Mais il est hors de question que Tulio, Lloyd ou moi donnions la notre. On doit vous défendre, et le donneur sera affaibli. 

            - Alors moi ! fit Harry.

            - Non, toi, tu peux nous aider. Et toi aussi, Ron. Vous pouvez vous battre. 

            - Cela ne laisse plus que moi, dit Hermione.

            - Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas Hermione

            - Non, et puis avec un peu de chance, ça améliorera son caractère.

Les vampires recommencèrent à taper contre la porte. Lloyd ordonna à Hermione de se coucher à côté du maître des potions et de lui prendre la main. Il prononça une des plus longues incantations qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue. Le Gryffondor vit avec stupéfaction, une lueur dorée quitter le corps de son amie, faire un arc de cercle au dessus de Rogue et lui entrer dans la poitrine. Rogue eut un sursaut. Ses blessures étaient toutes refermées. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses frères et ses deux élèves les plus haïs penchés sur lui. Il sentait quelque chose dans sa main. Il regarda. La main de Miss Granger. Il la lâcha comme si elle le brûlait, un air de dégoût profond sur son visage. Il se leva, constata sa semi nudité et s'enveloppa dans la cape que lui tendait son jumeau. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient en position de combat, à part Severus et Hermione qui se tenaient derrière les autres. Les vampires défoncèrent la porte et une bataille s'engagea. Les Rogue étaient complètement furieux : ils haïssaient les vampires et se défoulaient sur eux quand ils en rencontraient. Leur haine les servait. Ils avaient transformé leurs baguettes  en pieux. Ron et Harry restaient à quelques pas derrière eux et achevaient les vampires. Hermione et Severus, quant à eux, suivaient le groupe. 

Louis sentait que la bataille était perdue avant qu'elle ne commence. Il avait senti la puissance de ces sorciers quand l'un d'entre eux avait prononcé une formule dehors. De sa fenêtre, il les avait vu descendre dans l'égout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre trop de soldats dans cette bataille perdue, alors il ordonna la retraite. Les vampires se réfugièrent dans les étages supérieurs et laissèrent passer les humains. 

Lorsque ceux-ci émergèrent à l'air libre, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient arrivés à libérer le maître des potions. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à Poudlard.

*|~*~|*

Severus passa une semaine à l'infirmerie. Cela, grâce à l'énergie vitale de Miss Granger. Le professeur passait ses journées à sentir celle-ci tenter de s'intégrer à son être qui instinctivement, se dérobait à cette attaque. Et ce fait lui provoquait de terribles douleurs dans tout le corps. Et quelque chose qui le dérangeait bien plus qu'une simple douleur. Aussi physique mais tellement plus attractif…

Albus Dumbledore vit débarquer dans son bureau un Severus Rogue aux yeux injectés de sang, aux mains tremblantes et plus pâle que d'habitude. Il comprit immédiatement que les deux énergies vitales se confrontaient. 

_Encore une fois…_

- Albus, bon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ???

- J'aimerais vous répondre, Severus, mais je ne sais pas. Peut être une réaction allergique. L'énergie de Miss Granger devrait s'intégrer en vous parfaitement, vous êtes tellement semblables, elle et vous.

- C'est ça oui !

- Estimez vous heureux que ce ne soit pas Ronald Weasley qui est été votre fournisseur.

Severus eut un frisson à cette pensée. 

- Severus, mon garçon. Vous avez toujours été quelqu'un d'intelligent. Vous connaissez les sorts de transfert. Lloyd a commis une erreur.

- Laquelle ?

- Il ne s'est jamais fait de transfert mixte. Toujours homme à homme et femme à femme. Et pour la première fois, votre cousin l'a fait. Dans un transfert homosexuel, le résultat d'une erreur est la folie. Mais dans le cas d'un transfert mixte ? Nous ne savons pas où avez-vous Hermione Granger ? Dans la peau. Peut être le résultat de cette faute est…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !! Il est impossible que ce soit ça ! 

- Je crains que si, mon ami. Vous êtes condamné à tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Et à en souffrir car je crois qu'elle est loin de partager ce sentiment. 

Rogue était assommé. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. Lui tomber amoureux de la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ? Il en frissonnait d'horreur. Et d'autre chose. 

Albus reprit :

- Voldemort a appris que vous étiez revenu grâce à notre cher Drago Malefoy. Il y a dû y avoir entre une dispute entre lui et son ennemi. 

- Louis Dellail n'est pas quelqu'un à se laisser faire. C'est pour ça que lui et Voldemort sont alliés. Il a refusé catégoriquement d'être son serviteur. 

*|~*~|*

Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore complètement sonné. Lui, le professeur le plus craint, le plus haï de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, obligé de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sur qui il n'aurait jamais posé les yeux en temps normal ! C'était complètement impensable. Et déjà, il se surprenait à vouloir lui faire plaisir, à la voir sourire… Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

***************************************************************************

J'ai abrégé le chapitre, il devait continuer encore quelques pages. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs qui ont dû attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la suite d'une histoire, qui ne vient pas. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. La suite très prochainement. 

J'espère que rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne vous dissuadera de reviewer. Après tout, aucun auteur ne gagne d'argent à écrire des fics, alors s'il vous plaît, une review !!!!!!!

Bisous,

Ripper…

@----


End file.
